Mudanças Inesperadas
by Kika Felton-87
Summary: Terminada ...Continuação de "Charmed:A Feiticeira"...
1. Informação

**Introdução:**  
  
Bem esta é uma nova fic, mas para compreender este enredo é necessário ler uma das outras fics feitas por mim, _"Charmed: A feiticeira"._ Esta fic não é uma continuação, é uma espécie de fic paralela, onde os acontecimentos da outra fic se entrelaçam com os desta, espero que gostem e aconselho a leitura se gostaram da "1ª parte", prometo que não ficaram desapontados.  
  
O primeiro capitulo é baseado numa série portuguesa _"Olá Pai!"_ e daí o nome  
do capitulo, espero que gostem tanto de a ler como eu gostei de a  
escrever.....  
  
Sem mais demoras.... a fic ......  
  
FUI!!!  
  
** Kika Felton**


	2. Olá Pai!

**Capitulo 1  
  
Olá Pai!**  
  
Mais um dia começou na vida de Draco. Movimentou-se na cama estendendo os braços, tacteando ao seu redor. Espreguiçou-se demoradamente como se arranjasse coragem para se levantar. Não era preguiçoso por natureza mas a noite anterior tinha sido animada. Levantou-se e caminhou até à casa de banho onde se arranjou demoradamente, como fazia todas as manhãs. Deu uma vista de olhos pela arrumação do apartamento e em seguida dirigiu-se para a cozinha onde encontrou Blaise Zabini. Era costume ele passar pelo apartamento de Draco para tomar o pequeno-almoço, depois das noitadas.  
  
-Por aqui Zabini? Eu sinceramente não te entendo, o teu apartamento é aqui ao lado....  
-Se eu disser que estou aqui para desfrutar a tua companhia calas-te?  
-Com dor de cabeça outra vez?  
  
Blaise apenas apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e a cabeça entre as mãos.  
  
-A noite foi agitada? – Perguntou com um sorriso maroto.  
-Nem te conto... Não estás atrasado?  
-Tens razão, vou andando para a empresa.  
  
Draco trabalhava numa empresa de publicidade, na realidade ele era o sócio maioritário duma das empresas mais bem sucedidas do mundo bruxo.  
  
Chegou à empresa e dirigiu-se ao escritório, digamos que não era um escritório comum, era uma espécie de sala no centro do andar, que era totalmente feita de vidro reflector, ou seja, era possível ver de dentro para fora mas não o contrário, tendo assim uma vista privilegiada de toda a secção que funcionava naquele andar. Era um escritório enorme, uma grande secretária no centro, com uma cadeira bem confortável onde gostava de se sentar. Existia uma espécie de lareira, ou pelo menos tinha a função de uma, permitindo assim a comunicação através do pó de Flu.  
  
Sentou-se à secretária e começou a analisar papeis e mais papeis até que foi interrompido.  
  
-Sim? – Perguntou azedo, voltando-se para a "lareira", odiava ser interrompido quando estava a trabalhar. -É assim que se trata a noiva? – Perguntou numa voz um tanto ou quanto esganiçada.  
  
O oiro respirou fundo e olhou para a rapariga.  
  
-Diz Lavander.  
  
Estava noivo de Lavander Brown, não que aquilo fosse caso de amor, seria apenas um casamento por conveniência. Draco possuía 60 % das acções da empresa e Lavander 15 %, então, tanto um como outro, decidiu casar para usufruir da condição do outro, Draco pelos 15 % das acções da rapariga e Lavander pela situação monetária do loiro.  
  
-Era só para avisar que não vou passar a noite contigo, tenho de fazer uma viagem de negócios e só volto amanhã à noite.

-Tudo bem, agora s então te importas tenho de voltar ao trabalho.

-Ok, até amanhã à noite.

-Até amanhã. Ah! Antes que me esqueça, quantas vezes é que eu já disse que não gosto que deixes o apartamento desarrumado? Principalmente quando se trata de roupa interior.

-Não te ouvi queixar ontem á noite, agora se não vais reclamar de mais nada vou embora – Soprou um beijinho e desapareceu na "lareira"  
  
O rapaz bufou e voltou logo de seguida ao trabalho mas mais uma vez foi interrompido.  
  
-Entre – Ordenou sem tirar os olhos do trabalho. -Malfoy! – Chamou o rapaz que havia entrada na sala. -Diz Potter – Continuou a analisar os papeis à sua frente. -Nova proposta de campanha.  
  
Harry era outro dos sócios e embora a sua convivência com o loiro não fosse das melhores, evoluíra bastante desde os tempos da escola.  
  
-Como eu estava a dizer, há uma nova proposta, uma campanha duma nova marca de produtos para bebés.  
  
O loiro torceu o nariz e olhou para Harry com cara de descrença.  
  
-Nem penses numa coisa dessas Potter. -Mas Malfoy, é uma boa proposta, boa não, óptima. -Nem pensar Potter e esta é a minha última palavra.  
  
O moreno saiu visivelmente chateado do escritório de Draco, que continuou a trabalhar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas não foi dessa vez que conseguiu a concentração necessária para trabalhar, pois tornou a ser interrompido.  
  
-O que é que foi desta vez? Perguntou mal-humorado.

-Sr. Malfoy, chegou uma coruja para si, do Sr. Zabini. – Anunciou Nicolle, a secretária pessoal de Draco.

-Coruja do Zabini? A está hora? – Pensou alto – Onde está a carta?

-Está aqui Sr. Malfoy.  
-Draco, já lhe pedi para me tratar por Draco – Disse sorrindo, quando o assunto usava saias o humor do loiro mudava drasticamente.

-Draco ... aqui está a carta – Disse a rapariga um tanto ou quanto embaraçada. Draco mostrou mais um dos seus sorrisos capazes de derreter um iceberg e seguiu com os olhos a secretária que saia do seu escritório.  
  
-Não acredito que ele se meteu em confusão outra vez – Disse quando terminou de ler o pergaminho enviado por Blaise.  
  
Vestiu o casaco e saiu apressado do escritório.  
  
- - - - -  
  
-Onde está o Draco? – Perguntou a rapariga.  
-Ele saiu à pouco – Respondeu Nick, outro dos sócios da empresa – Mas eu se fosse a ti tinha cuidado Lavander,  
  
Nick era uma espécie de "jornal de notícias" quer sabia de tudo o que se passava na empresa, adorava fazer mexericos, principalmente de Draco o qual invejava pelo sucesso e situação financeira.  
  
-Não comeces com isso Nick – Repreendeu Nicolle – O Sr. Malfoy recebeu uma coruja do Sr. Zabini – Disse voltando-se para Lavander – Não sei se ainda volta hoje.  
  
-Nicolle?  
-Sim.  
-Posso falar contigo em particular?  
-Claro Srta. Brown.  
  
Afastaram-se um pouco de Nick para poderem falar à vontade.  
  
-Posso lhe pedir um favor?  
-Claro Srta.  
-Será que posso contar consigo para me informar das actividades de Draco?  
-Mas Srta, Acho que isso não seria justo para com o Sr. Malfoy.  
-Eu não lhe peço nada demais, apenas que me informe das saídas e das entradas dele e das visitas de estranhos.  
-Eu não sei.... – A rapariga estava indecisa.  
-É só um pequeno favor.  
-Então tudo bem....  
-Estamos combinadas?  
-Sim.  
-Então fica um segredo entre nós duas – Piscou para a rapariga e desaparatou-se sem mais uma palavra.  
  
- - - - -  
  
-Tens de parar de armar confusão Zabini!  
-Não foi por mal!  
-Não foi por mal! Pareces uma criança!  
-Ok.... Passando à frente, como foi o dia na empresa? Algo de novo?  
-O Potter tentou impingir-me uma campanha duma marca de produtos para bebés.  
-Só mesmo o Potter, mas ao menos era lucrativa?  
-Segundo ele, era.... Mas não estive para pensar nisso. Agora se não te importas vou para casa, já não volto ao escritório, se lá fores avisa a Nicolle.  
-A Nicolle?  
-Não comeces Zabini, não comeces!  
-Eu não disse nada! – Sorriu duma forma marota.  
-Mas pesas-te! Eu vou casar com a Lavander.  
-Tudo bem, mas isso não te deixa cego, deixa? E digamos que ela tem muito que se veja.  
-Tens razão ..... Bem, vou indo.  
-Vai vai Malfoy... não te percas.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Acordou por causa dum sonho estúpido. Tinha sonhado com uma criança, ou melhor uma bebé, provavelmente devido á insistência do Potter em relação à tal campanha. Ainda conseguia ouvir o choro irritante do bebé, que parecia muito real. Movimentou-se levemente na cama, sem a mínima vontade de se levantar. A sua cabeça latejava e ele levou as mãos às têmporas numa tentativa de aliviar a dor.  
Abriu os olhos lentamente e levantou-se, caminhando até à janela. Afastou as cortinas grossas para dar alguma claridade ao quarto. Foi até à casa de banho onde se arranjou demoradamente, como de costume. Quando saiu da casa de banho teve um choque tão grande que o levou a esfregar os olhos para confirmar se estava acordado. Caminhou até à cama para ver se aquilo não era uma miragem, um fruto da sua imaginação, provocado pelo sono. Mas não era uma miragem, estava mesmo ali em cima da sua própria cama.  
  
-Eu mato o Potter! Mas mato mesmo!  
  
Rodou a cama e parou do lado contrário ao que estava anteriormente. Esticou o braço e tocou no "ser" deitado na sua cama, abanou-o levemente e um choro estridente ecoou pelo quarto. O loiro levou as mãos aos ouvidos para abafar o som do choro. Vários objectos no quarto estilhaçaram-se, um dos candeeiros da mesinha de cabeceira, um pisa papeis que estava sobre a secretária e até um frasco de perfume caríssimo que estava numa prateleira da casa de banho.  
  
Assim que o choro parou, Draco olhou para "aquilo" com atenção. "Aquilo" era um bebé, um bebé mágico sem nenhuma dúvida, pois só com o choro tinha destruído parte do seu quarto.  
  
-O que é que estás aqui a fazer, coisa? – O bebé olhou para ele com os imensos olhos castanhos ainda rasos de água. Era um bebé rechonchudo, com uns enormes olhos castanhos e uns cabelos imensamente loiros.  
Aquilo só poderia ser uma piada do Potter por ele não ter aceite a campanha.  
  
-Mas se foi o Potter eu mato-o!  
  
Afastou-se da cama tentando pensar numa maneira de resolver aquele problema. Assim que o fez o bebé tornou a chorar. Draco voltou para perto dele, para o tentar calar mas no caminho tropeçou e bateu com o pé direito na base da cama. Gritou todos os palavrões que conhecia e mais alguns, agarrado ao pé e isso fez com que a criança se acalmasse.  
  
-O que é que foi pirralho, gostas de me ver sofrer? – O bebé começou a fazer beicinho, prestes a chorar novamente – Não, não, não chores outra vez – Pediu aproximando-se da criança debruçando-se sobre ela. Só então reparou num pequeno cartão ao lado do loirinho, tinha apenas duas palavras:  
  
_ "Olá Pai!"_  
  
O loiro quase teve um colapso.  
  
-Pai? Mas que merda de brincadeira é esta?!?! – Gritou. Antes que o pequeno começasse a chorar, Draco ergueu-o, segurando-o por debaixo dos braços, a uma distância considerável – Nós vamos resolver isto e é agora – Disse com uma cara meio esquisita.  
  
A criança parecia relativamente calma, abanando freneticamente as perninhas descobertas no ar. Draco caminhou até à cozinha como bebé "nos braços" e deu de caras com Zabini.  
  
-O que é "isso" Malfoy? – Perguntou olhando para o bebé.  
-O que é isso pergunto eu! Mas que brincadeira vem a ser esta?  
-E eu é que sei? Nem me olhes com essa cara assassina porque eu não tenho nada a ver com essa embrulhada. Mas já agora, como é que "isso" apareceu aqui?  
-Segura – Disse passando o bebé para o colo do outro que o segurou com tanta repugnância como o loiro.  
Draco saiu da cozinha e voltou pouco depois com o pedaço de pergaminho deixado junto do bebé.  
  
-Pai? – Perguntou depois de ler.  
-Deve ser uma porcaria de brincadeira do pessoal do escritório.  
-Achas mesmo? E como é que eles entravam aqui?  
-Só pode ser! Que outra hipótese devia considerar?  
-"Disso" Ser teu filho, até é parecido....  
-Não te ponhas com coisas! È agora parecido....  
-Não é? É loiro como tu.  
-E daí? Sabes lá a quantidade de pirralhos loiros que há por aí, ainda por cima tem os olhos castanhos e ia ser muita coincidência aparecer logo agora. Não pode ser meu filho, é apenas uma brincadeira, tenho a certeza – Afirmou convicto – Acho eu .... – Acrescentou baixinho.  
-Qual é o nome dele? – Perguntou agitando a criança no ar.  
-Eu não sei se é um ele, quanto mais o nome!  
-Isso vê-se já. Toma vê tu! – Depositou o loirinho nos braços de Draco.  
-Eu não! Vê tu! – Passou-o de novo para Blaise.  
-Tu é que és o pai, ou o suposto pai, sei lá....  
-Eu não vou espreitar na fralda desse aí. Eu sou um Malfoy.  
-Vai logo, não tenho o dia todo.  
  
Draco deitou o loirinho na mesa da cozinha e retirou a fralda que cobria o corpo da criança.  
  
-É um rapaz. Agora toma conta dele enquanto eu me vou arranjar.  
-Eu?!?  
-Custa-te muito? Cinco minutos apenas! – Pediu colocando novamente a fralda na criança.  
-Ok, só cinco minutos Malfoy.  
  
O loiro saiu da cozinha e Zabini ficou ali a segurar a criança, mantendo ainda uma distância considerável.  
  
-O que é que foi monstrinho? – Perguntou ao bebé sorridente na sua frente, que tentava a todo o custo alcançar a cara do rapaz com as mãos completamente cobertas de baba – Não estás com frio coisinha?  
  
Apesar de estarem no final da Primavera o corpinho do bebé estava apenas coberto pela fralda. Blaise agitou o pequeno no ar, que aproveitou a oportunidade de lambuzar a cara do rapaz.  
  
-Malfoy! – Gritou.  
-O que foi? – Perguntou o loiro, acabado de entrar na cozinha.  
-Pega o pirralho, fiquei todo lambuzado – Entregou o bebé ao loiro e preparou-se para sair – Vê se resolves este problema.  
-Vou tratar disso agora – Pegou no bebé e preparou-se para sair também. Não se podia aparatar nem viajar via Flu por causa do loirinho e então decidiu ir de carro. Ele não gostava muito de andar de carro, achava pouco prático embora em algumas vezes desse jeito, e essa era uma dessas vezes.  
Entrou no carro e sentou o bebé no lugar ao lado do seu. Fez um feitiço para que ele ficasse seguro e ligou o carro, dirigindo-se para a empresa. Quando entrou na secção toda a gente olhou para ele duma forma estranha, não era normal ver Draco com uma criança nos braços muito menos se a criança em questão estivesse apenas de fralda.  
  
-Nicolle – Chamou a secretária – manda o Potter ao meu escritório.  
-Sim Sr. Malfoy – Disse prontamente saindo à procura do moreno.  
  
Entrou no escritório visivelmente irritado e sentou-se na cadeira habitual, sentando o pequeno no seu colo.  
  
Harry entrou na sala e encarou o loiro.  
  
-O que foi? – Perguntou a Draco.  
-O que foi pergunto eu Potter! O que é i"isto"?!? – Perguntou erguendo o loirinho.  
-Até onde consigo perceber é um bebé, mas porque me perguntas a mim?!?  
-Não te faças de santo Potter, eu sei que foste tu!!  
-Eu?!?  
-Claro! Quem é que insistiu com a campanha? Tu!  
-E depois? -Talvez isso seja uma forma de me pressionar! Mas eu já te digo que não vais conseguir!

-Eu não queria isso, até porque é impossível, mas uma coisa eu te digo, eu não fui!

-Ok, ok, vou fingir que acredito, agora se não foste tu quem foi?

-Malfoy, pensa quem faria uma coisa destas?

-Eu lá sei! Eu quero ver-me livre deste pirralho.

-Se não queres saber eu também não! Vou embora! – Gritou ao loiro, fazendo o bebé chorar.

-Vês o que fizeste Potter?!? – Chegou a criança ao seu peito e começou a embala-lo delicadamente fazendo com que ele se acalmasse imediatamente. -Pronto coisinha, já passou.... – O moreno estranhou o entendimento dos dois loiros mas nada disse, apenas saiu da sala – Agora temos de resolver este problema, temos de te devolver aos teus pais.  
  
Ouviu batidas na porta e mandou entrar.  
  
-Diz Nick – O rapaz acabara de entrar no escritório do loiro com uma cara verdadeiramente irritada. -Parabéns Malfoy, pela ideia brilhante para a campanha – Disse raivoso, olhando para o bebé loiro – Parece que afinal sempre vais fazer a campanha – Completou.  
  
Draco ainda pensou em desmentir a frase mas para quê? Afinal todos pensavam que a criança era um "material" de pesquisa, não valia a pena tentar convence-los do contrário.  
  
-Obrigado Nick – Agradeceu num sorriso. De desdém – Agora se não te importas tenho de trabalhar – Completou erguendo ligeiramente o loirinho.

-Claro Malfoy – Respondeu ácido antes de sair. -Então baixinho como é que vamos resolver isto? – O pequeno estava muito entretido a brincar com um dos botões da camisa de Draco, estava tão feliz que parecia que conhecia Draco desde sempre.  
  
Draco ficou a olhar o bebé durante vários minutos sem pensar em mais nada. Depois de se cansar dos botões da camisa o loirinho decidiu avançar para a cara e para os cabelos do rapaz. Draco não fez qualquer tipo de objecção até sentir as mãos completamente babadas do bebé, na sua face.  
  
-Que nojo! – Exclamou afastando a criança, que começou a chorar – Pronto, pronto – Disse embalando o loirinho – Eu já não te grito mais – Ele tentava de tudo para calar o loirinho mas ele parecia não ceder, muito pelo contrário, chorava cada vez mais – O que foi? Estás com fome?  
  
Olhou para o relógio que marcava o meio-dia.  
  
-Parece que sim .... Mas sinceramente eu não entendo nada de crianças ...  
  
Então uma ideia brilhante ocorreu-lhe como flash. Ergueu-se e caminhou até à lareira, prestes a estabelecer a comunicação com a única pessoa que o poderia ajudar, a sua mãe.  
  
-Mãe?

-Draco?

-Sim, estou com um pequeno problema – Explicou sucintamente a história à sua mãe.

-Bem Draco, o problema é todo teu. Eu não te posso ajudar.

-Porquê?

-Vou de viajem.

-Com quem?

-Para sua informação eu é que sou a mãe, portanto eu é que faço as perguntas – Disse com uma pontinha de irritação – De qualquer maneira eu vou com o Sirius – Completou com um enorme sorriso.

-Com o Black? – Draco tremeu de nojo ao mencionar o nome – A esta altura Lucius deve estar a contorcer-se na tumba fria – Acrescentou sarcástico.

-Chega de conversas Draco, a Lavander já sabe da criança.

-Não, nem vai saber, afinal isto é só uma brincadeira sem graça.

-Que ingenuidade, é óbvio que não é, mas o problema é teu. Vou andando, diverte-te! – Despediu-se desaparecendo da lareira.

-Merda! – Exclamou o loiro – Isto não me está a acontecer!  
  
Tinha uma criança esfomeada nos braços e não fazia a mínima ideia do que fazer, ele pura e simplesmente ignorava os cuidados para com as crianças, acha que isso era coisa para mulheres. Estava a pensar na solução para o seu problema quando Harry entrou no seu escritório.  
  
-Ainda bem que chegas-te Potter!

-Eu não tenho nada a ver com este assunto, já disse!

-Sim, sim – Disse impaciente – Preciso de ajuda.

-Malfoy, esta é uma cena que eu não esperava viver para presenciar, tu a pedires ajuda.

-Sem piadinhas Potter, Tu tens um filho não tens?

-Filha.

-O que for, como é que eu dou comida a esta coisa? – Perguntou abanando o loirinho no ar.

-Não faço a mínima ideia, quem trata da Milla é a Luna.

-Bem, se essa destrambelhada... A Luna, é capaz de tratar duma criança eu também sou, afinal é só por enquanto, tenho a certeza que isto é só uma brincadeira.

-Se queres continuar a acreditar nisso tudo bem, já que vais dar comida à criança porque é que não experimentas um dos produtos da empresa da qual recusaste a campanha.

-À falta de melhor – Com um movimento de varinha, Harry fez aparecer uma série de boiões com os mais estranhos conteúdos.

-Aqui está Malfoy, é só escolher – Disse a sorrir, saindo da sala em seguida.  
  
Digamos que aquela não foi a tarefa mais fácil da vida de Draco. Sempre que ele tentava fazer com que o loirinho engolisse o conteúdo de um dos frascos acabava com a comida espalhada na sua camisa caríssima. Estava prestes a desistir quando finalmente um dos boiões agradou ao bebé.  
  
-Finalmente pirralho – Teria ganho mais se estivesse calado, pois assim que terminou a frase o loirinho cuspiu tudo em cima dele. -Ah! Vais parar com isso e é agora! – Ordenou num tom ameaçador – Vais comer e é já! – Tornou a dar comida ao loirinho que desta vez não recusou, como se tivesse entendido a ordem de Draco.  
  
Depois de terminada a "refeição", Draco não soube dizer qual dos dois estava mais sujo, a sua camisa estava repleta de papa e o bebé estava completamente lambuzado.  
  
-Temos de resolver isto – Com um movimento de varinha impou a sua roupa e o corpinho do bebé que segurava – Já está baixinho, agora temos de encontrar a tua mãe.  
  
Chamou Nicolle e minutos depois a rapariga entrou na sala.  
  
-Sim, Sr. Malfoy?  
-Nicolle, eu quero saber agora, quem teve a ideia absurda desta brincadeira – Disse num tom letal, mostrando à rapariga o bebé no seu colo – Agora! – Completou.-Sr. Malfoy, ninguém do escritório teve essa ideia – Disse temerosamente – Não que seja do meu conhecimento.... Na realidade toda a gente pensa que era um estudo para o seu próximo trabalho.  
-Muito bem, pode sair.  
  
A rapariga saiu nervosa do escritório deixando para trás os dois loiros.  
  
-E agora baixinho, o que é que vamos fazer? – O bebé respondeu com uma pequena gargalhada.  
-Também acho, vamos para casa.  
  
Saiu do escritório e atravessou a secção, voltando a ser observado por todos os que ali "trabalhavam". Conduziu até casa e subiu até ao seu apartamento com o loirinho nos braços.  
  
-O que é que eu faço contigo? – Perguntou ao bebé e só então percebeu que ele dormia tranquilamente. Foi até ao seu quarto e deitou o loirinho no centro da sua cama. Aplicou um feitiço nesta, apesar das dimensões poderia representar um risco para o bebé.  
Voltou á sala, deitou-se no sofá e fechou os olhos para pensar melhor, num a solução para resolver aquele grande problema.  
  
-Draco! – Chamou uma voz meio esganiçada.  
  
Ele suspirou e abriu os olhos encarando a rapariga.  
  
-Que história é essa de filho?!? – Gritou  
-Cala a boca Lavander, ainda o acordas!  
-Agora é assim? "Cala a boca Lavander" !?!  
-Fala baixo, não precisas de gritar, ainda não estou surdo.  
-Tudo bem, mas agora explica-me essa história de filho.  
-Eu não sei o que te dizer, eu acordei com a criança ao lado, a principio pensei que fosse uma brincadeira, mas a esta altura já não tenho assim tanta certeza.  
-Duma maneira ou de outra vais livrar-te da criança.  
-É obvio, mas não achas que o vou abandonar assim ,achas?  
-Não?  
-É claro que não!  
-Ficas desde já avisado que com criança não há casamento.  
-Não te preocupes, resolvo isto até ao final da semana.  
-Espero bem que sim – Desaparatou-se deixando o loiro entregue aos seus pensamentos.  
  
Não ficou em silêncio por muito tempo, pois o choro do loirinho fez- se ouvir. Mal Draco entrou no quarto o choro cessou, daquela vez não havia partido nada, apenas chamou a sua atenção.  
  
-Já acordado baixinho? – O bebé sorriu assim que o loiro o ergueu no ar. Havia uma química estranha entre eles, como se na realidade fossem pai e filho.  
  
Ouviu um barulho do outro lado da casa.  
  
-O Zabini chegou – Disse ao bebé sorridente.  
  
Caminhou até à sala onde se encontrou com Blaise.  
  
-Ainda? – Perguntou apontando para o bebé.  
-Não consegui resolver o problema, acho que vou entrega-lo ao ministério, vou até a secção das pessoas desaparecidas.  
-Mas e se ele for mesmo teu filho? Existe essa possibilidade, na realidade é o mais provável, com a quantidade de mulheres com quem saíste.  
  
O loiro apenas deu ombros.  
  
-Eu não sei o que fazer, a Lavander ameaçou acabar com o casamento e sabes que isso não seria rentável.  
-Deve haver uma maneira de saber se ele é teu filho ou não.  
-Tem de haver... tem de haver...  
  
Ficou ali, deitado no sofá, toda a tarde a tomar conta do loirinho. Acabaram por adormecer os dois, o bebé deitado calmamente no peito de Draco e este com os braços À volta do pequeno, como num acto de protecção.  
  
- - - - - Fim do 1º Capitulo - - - - -  
  
**N/A:** Gostaram do nome? Não, pois eu sabia ... mas foi o melhro que se arranjou e mm assim devo-o À Rute, né Rute? Então o que é que acharam? Quero os vossos comentários nem que sejam a dizer que este capitulo não vale absolutamente nada .... Bem miga, se estás a ler isto (é claro que estás!!!) bem fica desde já a saber que agradeço imenso por todas as ideias que me deste .... Rutinha, miga, sem ti partes desta fic não teriam sido escritas e tu sabes disso principalmente aquela parte .... Bem tu sabes qual, aquela que ... tu sabes ....  
  
Até ao próximo capitulo que prometo actualizar o mais rápido possível... Comente ... Bjxs .... FUI!!!


	3. Reviravoltas

**Capitulo 2  
  
Reviravoltas**  
  
Sentiu uma grande pressão no peito, para além das dores nas costas e no pescoço. Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com uma cabeça loirinha. No primeiro momento estranhou mas depois ficou tudo claro, não havia sido um sonho ou qualquer outro tipo de alucinação, era mesmo verdade.  
Assim que Draco se moveu o loirinho despertou e "abriu o berreiro". Draco ergueu-se segurando o bebé tentando fazer com que ele parasse de chorar.  
  
-Já sei, já sei, queres comida.  
  
Por sorte havia trazido alguns dos boiões da empresa. Caminhou com o bebé para a cozinha e sentou-o em cima da mesa. Convocou a comida e começou a árdua tarefa de alimentar o pestinha. Depois de meia hora de "luta" constante Draco deu por terminada a refeição e nesse mesmo instante Zabini aparatou-se na cozinha.  
  
-Ainda bem que chegaste.  
-Não sei porque mas não gostei desse tom de voz, vai sobrar para mim.  
-Ainda bem que és tão perspicaz, poupas-me metade do trabalho.  
-O que é que me vais pedir?  
-Nada que não possas fazer.  
-Diz logo Malfoy!  
-Preciso que fiques com ele enquanto vou á empresa.  
-Nem pensar!  
-Blaise, só por hoje, esta manhã apenas.  
-Não sei porquê mas a minha consciência diz-me para não aceitar.  
-Tu não tens consciência – Disse o loiro calmamente.  
-Não precisas ofender, eu fico com a peste mas só de manhã e não me responsabilizo pelos meus actos.  
-Eu não me demoro.  
  
Draco arranjou-se e materializou-se na empresa.  
  
Zabini continuava com o pequeno na cozinha.  
  
-Tu deves ter um nome, certo? – O bebé olhava para o rapaz com curiosidade – Tens de ter .... Não te posso chamar de coisinha ou pirralho ... - O loirinho sorria para Blaise, tentando alcançar a cara do rapaz com as mãozinhas completamente babadas.  
-Nem penses coisinha.... – Avisou Zabini.  
  
O aviso do Blaise não serviu de muito pois logo o loirinho alcançou a cara do rapaz. Ele tentou faze-lo parar mas o bebé começou a fazer beicinho, ameaçando chorar a qualquer momento.  
  
-Pronto, pronto, não chores – Balise deixou que o loirinho tornasse a alcançar a sua cara – Que nojo! – Acrescentou baixo.  
  
- - - - -  
  
-Eu não acredito que a porcaria do arquivo desapareceu! Andava a trabalhar nesta campanha à meses! – Draco estava realmente exaltado, desde que chegara ao escritório não tinha feito outra coisa se não gritar.  
Um dos arquivos das campanhas tinha desaparecido e não havia meio do encontrar. Chamou a secretária, talvez ela soubesse de algo.  
  
-Nicolle! – Exclamou assim que a rapariga entrou no escritório – Sabes onde está o arquivo da campanha em que estava a trabalhar?  
-Não Sr. Malfoy – Disse um tanto nervosa.  
  
Draco estranhou a atitude da rapariga.  
  
-Tens a certeza que não estás a esconder nada?  
-Não Sr. Malfoy....  
  
Não pode continuar a frase pois Nick entrou no escritório, completamente esbaforido.  
  
-O que é que tu queres Nick? – Perguntou o loiro irritado.  
-Pensei que gostasses de saber do paradeiro do teu arquivo.  
-O que é que tu sabes sobre esse assunto?  
  
Antes que o rapaz pudesse responder Lavander invadiu o escritório  
  
-Vocês os dois, saiam! – Disse a Nick e Nicolle – Draco, precisamos de falar!  
  
- - - - -  
  
Por mais insensível que uma pessoa fosse, era impossível resistir ao loirinho. Depois de duas horas de convivência com o pequeno, Blaise já se tinha rendido aos seus encantos.  
  
-Nós não podemos deixar que o Draco te entregue pois não? E se ele for mesmo o teu pai?  
  
O bebé apenas gargalhava em resposta ao rapaz.  
  
-Pois, tomo isso como um sim... temos de arranjar uma maneira de ele não te entregar à secção de pessoas desaparecidas.... Nem que para isso eu tenha de te esconder.....  
  
- - - - -  
  
-O que foi Lavander?  
-Já resolveste o problema do pirralho?  
-Não o trates assim!  
-Sem sentimentalismos Draco.  
-Não são sentimentalismos, ele é só uma criança.  
-Exactamente e já sabes que enquanto houver criança não há casamento.  
-Eu resolvo isto hoje.... Vou até à secção de pessoas desaparecidas do ministério e entrego o miúdo.  
-Disseste isso ontem! Eu quero isso resolvido já! Agora! Neste instante!  
-Já ouvi Lavander, tenho muita pena mas não posso continuar na tua agradável companhia.  
  
Saiu do escritório sem dar tempo de resposta à rapariga. Aparatou-se no seu apartamento e deu de caras com Zabini, aparentemente preocupado.  
  
-O que aconteceu Blaise?  
-Eu não sei o que te diga....  
-Onde está o bebé?  
-Esse é exactamente o problema.  
-Como assim, o problema?  
-Ele não está.  
-Não está?!?  
-Não, desapareceu.  
-Desapareceu?!?  
-Desapareceu.  
-Mas como?!? – Draco começava a ficar desesperado.  
-Eu fui á casa de banho por dois minutos, deixei-o no teu quarto e quando lá voltei já não estava mais lá.  
-Não estava mais lá?!?!?  
-Não Draco, não estava.  
-E agora?!?  
-E eu é que sei? O filho é teu!  
-Ele... ele não é meu filho... além do mais deve ter sido a mãe que o levou de volta.  
-E como é que ela entrava sem eu dar conta?  
-Da mesma forma que da primeira vez.  
-Eu não sei... não me parece...  
-Não te parece... olha, eu é que já não sei... se queres que te diga já estava a ficar apegado ao miúdo...  
-Assim tão apegado?  
-Eu gostava dele... mas se o levaram de volta é melhor assim....  
-Eras capaz de fazer um teste de paternidade se ele aparecesse de novo?  
-Que raio de pergunta é essa? – Perguntou desconfiado.  
-Nada, nada, era só uma hipótese...  
-Não sei, acho que sim... mas de qualquer maneira ele não vai voltar, certo?  
-Certo – Respondeu – Não vais voltar à empresa?  
-Pois, acho melhor voltar....  
-Então eu vou indo, não estou aqui a fazer nada.  
  
Saiu deixando Draco para trás, entregue aos seus próprios pensamentos. Ele estava realmente a ficar apegado ao loirinho, duma forma que não sabia explicar.  
  
Tinham passado três dias desde o "desaparecimento" do loirinho, Draco ainda sentia falta do bebé, principalmente quando acordava de manhã.  
  
Como de costume acordou cedo, encaminhou-se à casa de banho onde demorou cerca de uma hora para toda a "produção matinal". Dirigiu-se para o escritório onde ficou até tarde, muito depois do termino do expediente. Quando reparou nisso já o sol se tinha posto à muito. Reuniu uma série de pastas e aparatou-se no seu apartamento. Ordenou ao elfo que lhe preparasse o jantar, enquanto se dirigia ao seu escritório. Era uma sala ampla, sem janelas, totalmente rodeada de estantes repletas de livros, uma secretária ocupava o centro do espaço e por detrás desta uma enorme poltrona onde se costumava sentar a ler um bom livro.  
Sentou-se na poltrona e espalhou as pastas, que tinha trazido consigo, na secretária à sua frente. Começou a trabalhar e alguns minutos depois foi interrompido por um dos elfos que anunciava o jantar.  
Depois da refeição retomou a trabalho mas foi interrompido uma vez mais.  
  
-Blaise? Por aqui a estas horas?  
-Porquê? Não posso?  
-Fica à vontade.  
  
Zabini conjurou uma cadeira e sentou-se na frente do loiro.  
-Muito trabalho?  
-Imenso... Aqueles dias sem trabalhar por causa do.... Bem, tu sabes, o trabalho acumulou-se na secretária e agora estou a compensar...  
-Bem vejo, mas pareces cansado...  
-Eu estou bem... - Draco aguçou os ouvidos, algo fazia um barulho do outro lado da casa.  
-Ouviste? – Perguntou a Blaise.  
-O quê?  
  
O loiro fez um sinal para que o rapaz se calasse e franziu o sobrolho para ganhar concentração.  
  
-Era capaz de jurar que ouvi um choro – Disse o loiro alguns segundos depois.  
-Pois eu não ouvi nada, acho melhor descansares, o trabalho deu-te a volta à cabeça.  
-Não, não ,não, escuta – Realmente ouvia-se algo, mas só Draco associou o som a um choro.  
-Draco isso é tudo menos um choro de criança.  
-Pois então vem comigo.  
  
Saiu do escritório e seguiu o som, parando à porta do seu quarto.  
  
-É daqui – Declarou Draco mas o som já havia cessado.  
  
Afastou a porta e lá estava ele, o loirinho deitado na sua cama, avançou até ele e tomou-o nos braços. Foi incapaz de conter um sorriso ao segurar no bebé.  
  
Blaise estava encostado ao batente da porta, observando a cena e o sucesso do seu plano.  
  
-E que tal um teste de paternidade?!? – Exclamou fazendo Draco voltar- se bruscamente.  
-O que é que tu disseste?  
-Porque não fazeres um teste de paternidade?  
-Não achas que esta não é uma boa altura... acabei de o "achar"...  
-Por isso mesmo, fazes o teste e encerras logo está história...  
-Vistas bem as coisas, és capaz de ter razão...  
-Então, vamos a isto?  
  
Draco caminhou de volta ao escritório com o loirinho nos braços.  
  
Deve estar num destes livros...  
  
Passou o loirinho para o colo do outro rapaz e começou as suas buscas. Depois de vinte minutos e muitos livros espalhados encontrou finalmente o que procurava. Na realidade era uma poção fácil, Draco reuniu todos os ingredientes, provenientes da sua dispensa pessoal e dirigiu-se para a cozinha, seguido por Blaise.  
Vigiou o cozimento lento da poção durante meia hora, depois de pronta distribuiu-a por dois recipientes como dizia no livro. Num deles colocou um fio de cabelo seu e no outro, um fio de cabelo do bebé. Juntou as duas e aguardou o resultado. Se fosse positivo a poção tomava uma cor azulada, se não continuaria com a mesma cor acastanhada.  
Mas o resultado não deixou margem para dúvidas.  
  
-Eu disse! Ele é teu filho! – Exclamou Blaise entusiasmado.

** - - - - - Fim do 2º Capitulo - - - - -**

****  
  
** N/A:** Só 3 comentários?!?!? Não tem mal..... os que foram, foram bons ....  
  
** Rute Riddle:** Pois é Rutinha.... Se não fosses tu, o que seria desta fic? .... ** vChrisv :** Ainda bem que gostaste, é sempre bom saber isso. O que achaste deste capitulo? 

**Carol Malfoy Potter:** Como eu disse no e-mail .... Sobre a Gina não posso adiantar nada .... Mas espero que continues a ler ....

Bem vou deixar aqui um trechinho:

_ "Tão_ _semelhante a algo que já tinha visto, a forma de andar, de sorrir, mas no entanto tão diferente. Sabia que já a tinha visto em algum local, num tempo distante mas depois reconsiderou, algo tão belo não poderia ser esquecido com o simples passar do tempo."_

** Bjx e até ao próximo capitulo ..... FUI!!!!**


	4. Quem é ela?

**Capitulo 3  
  
Quem é ela?  
**  
-Sim, sim, bom dia para ti também! – Resmungou ao acordar com o choro insistente do loirinho.  
  
Assim que Draco voltou todas as suas atenções para o bebé, ele parou de chorar, esboçando um sorriso.  
  
-Isso é chantagem! – Já era o terceiro dia consecutivo que acordava daquela forma "brutal".  
  
Havia três dias que tinha descoberto que o bebé era seu filho e à três dias que trabalhava em part-time, ou melhor, ia dar uma volta à empresa com o filho antes de voltar para casa novamente.  
  
-Vamos tomar banho! – Exclamou erguendo o loirinho no ar.  
  
Caminhou até à casa de banho sempre balançando o bebé no ar. Abriu a torneira da água quente da banheira de imersão e voltou ao quarto. Tirou a fralda do loirinho e de seguida a sua própria roupa. Tornou a caminhar para a casa de banho, desligou a torneira e testou a temperatura da água com a ponta do pé. Confirmada a temperatura ideal entrou na banheira com o loirinho que chapinhava alegremente na água morna.  
Sentou o bebé nos seus joelhos e começou a dar-lhe banho cuidadosamente. Depois do banho tomado os loiros saíram da banheira e Draco enrolou o pequeno numa toalha felpuda. Deitou-o na cama e arranjou-se rapidamente antes de tomar o bebé nos braços. Depois de ter colocado uma fralda limpa no pequeno caminhou até á sala. Sentou-se no sofá e sentou o loirinho no seu colo.  
  
- Bem, temos várias coisas a resolver, não é mesmo? – Perguntou a sorrir, ao bebé á sua frente que lhe sorria de volta – Mas acho que temos de esperar pelo Blaise, e por falar nele....  
  
Ouviu-se um "pop" e Zabini apareceu no centro da sala.  
  
-Ainda bem que chegaste!  
-Da ultima vez que ouvi essa frase sobrou para o meu lado.  
-Não, desta vez não é um trabalho sujo.  
-Então?  
-Compras, preciso fazer compras.  
-Compras?  
-Sim, para ele – Disse, referindo-se ao loirinho.  
-E o que tencionas comprar?  
-Sei lá... roupas, brinquedos, mobília para o quarto... o essencial...  
-Ok, então quando vamos?  
-Primeiro temos de decidir uma coisa?  
-O quê?  
-Um nome, não posso chama-lo de coisinha ou pirralho... tenho de arranjar um nome....  
-Eu sei, mas despacha-te que eu não tenho o dia todo....  
-Cala-te Zabini, tu és um desocupado....  
-Não precisas ofender... escolhe lá o nome....  
  
Draco erguer o bebé ao nível dos seus olhos e encarou-o. Os cabelos loirinhos, ainda molhados, formando alguns caracóis, os olhos castanhos e por falar em olhos castanhos, eram olhos bastante familiares, de alguém que ele conhecera à algum tempo atrás.  
  
-Virgínia ...-Murmurou.  
-Disseste alguma coisa?  
-Nada não...  
  
Tão depressa como aquela ideia chegou à sua cabeça, desapareceu.  
  
-Daniell!!! – Exclamou.  
-O quê?!?  
-Daniell, fica Daniell. Agora vamos às compras!  
  
Blaise deu ombros e seguiu os dois loiros. Percorreram todas as lojas da parte bruxa da cidade em busca dos itens necessários ao pequeno. Escusado será dizer que fizeram o maior sucesso entre a população feminina que povoava cada uma das lojas, elas dividiam as suas atenções entre pai e filho.  
  
Chegaram ao apartamento completamente carregados de sacos de todos os tamanhos. Draco ordenou aos elfos que arrumassem tudo no quatro de hóspedes, onde iria montar o novo quarto do bebé.  
  
Daniell chorava sem parar, um choro que Draco já identificara.  
-Já sei, comida.  
  
Caminhou até à cozinha e preparou, com um movimento de varinha, um biberon que deu para o bebé. Depois de comer, o loirinho adormecer nos braços do pai. Draco caminhou até ao seu quarto e deitou Daniell no centro da cama. Retornou á sala vazia e atirou-se para o sofá. Bufou, não que ele não gostasse de estar com o loirinho, o seu filho, mas ele era um homem de negócios, talhado para trabalhar num escritório não para passar o dia a tratar duma criança. Precisava de uma baby-sitter, alguém de confiança que cuidasse de Daniell a tempo inteiro. Tinha de resolver essa questão o mais depressa possível mas enquanto isso ele mesmo trataria do pequeno.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Acordou com um humor radiante, melhor dizendo, não gritava por tudo e por nada. Aquela convivência com a criança estava a fazer-lhe bem, estava mais paciente, menos mal-humorado e muito mais carinhoso.  
  
Claro que Lavander, quando soube, uma semana depois, que Daniell era filho de Draco, cortou relações com o loiro, desmanchando de imediato o noivado. Draco não deu a mínima, estava ocupado com o loirinho e trataria desse assunto assim que arranjasse uma "ama2 para o bebé.  
  
Então, devido ao seu maravilhoso estado de espírito decidiu dar uma volta com o pequeno Daniell, nada de passeios de carro ou pela empresa, apenas uma caminhada pelo jardim mais próximo.  
  
Pelos vistos não tinha sido o único com essa ideia, várias pessoas andavam por ali, a aproveitar a manhã ensolarada daquele sábado. No meio de tanta gente, casais apaixonados, crianças choronas, houve uma pessoa que se destacou.  
  
Tão semelhante a algo que já tinha visto, a forma de andar, de sorrir, mas no entanto tão diferente. Sabia que já a tinha visto em algum local, num tempo distante, mas depois reconsiderou, algo tão belo não poderia ser esquecido com o simples passar do tempo.  
  
Depois de alguns segundos de observação chegou à conclusão que não a conhecia, não podia conhecer. Aqueles cabelos castanhos claros, divididos em tantos tons dourados, provocados pelo reflexo do sol, os olhos tom de chocolate, profundos, cheios de sentimento, e o corpo, o corpo era de cortar a respiração, como se nada tão perfeito tivesse alguma vez pisado a Terra. Teria ficado todo o dia a divagar sobre aquela "divindade" se não fosse Daniell. Voltou as suas atenções para o filho perdendo de vista a "deusa". "Deusa" foi o único nome que Draco arranjou para classificar aquela criatura que acabava de cruzar o jardim à sua frente. Quando voltou a erguer os olhos ela já não se encontrava lá. Olhou para todos os lados e nem sinal dela. Mas não seria assim tão difícil encontra-la, seria? Afinal ele pelo menos tinha a certeza que ela era bruxa. Voltou a casa, sempre com a "divindade" na cabeça.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Já fazia um mês que ele tratava do pequeno Daniell, um mês de inteira dedicação a uma criança. Apesar de todas as buscas ainda não tinha conseguido encontrar uma ama conveniente para tratar do loirinho.  
  
Dirigiu-se ao escritório para buscar uns papéis que havia deixado na sua sala. Viajava de carro uma vez que levava o loirinho consigo. Enquanto estacionava o carro algo chamou a sua atenção, à saída da "sua" empresa estava a "deusa". Todos os seus sentidos ficaram alerta, estacionou o carro no lugar mais próximo e quando tornou a olhar para o local onde ela estava não encontrou qualquer sinal da sua presença. Já era a segunda vez que aquilo acontecia, ele desviava os olhos por uns segundos e quando tornava a olhar ela tinha desaparecido, dum momento para o outro.  
  
Entrou na empresa, carregando Daniell, talvez ela tivesse entrado também mas nem sinal dela. No espaço de duas semanas tinha a visto duas vezes, e das duas vezes a tinha perdido de vista num segundo. Voltou a casa irritado pela sua falta de sorte.  
  
- - - - -  
  
-Daniell, vais parar com isso agora! – Já era a quinta candidata a ama que Draco mandava embora naquela tarde.  
  
Draco estava a ter imensas dificuldades em encontrar uma ama para o loirinho. Quando eram raparigas jovens e bonitas o bebé chorava imenso só de as ver passar pela porta do apartamento e quando eram bruxas mais velhas e mal encaradas quem as rejeitava era o pai.  
  
Depois de uma semana de entrevistas ainda não tinham chegado a um consenso, Draco ainda chegou a fazer um teste com uma das raparigas mas não resultou, Daniell Simplesmente não sossegava.  
  
-Eu desisto Daniell, eu desisto... - Disse o loiro dando-se por vencido. Daniell, como se tivesse entendido sorria e gargalhava enquanto despenteava o pai – Vamos dar uma volta baixinho....  
  
Como sempre foram até à empresa e lá Draco encontrou uma pessoa que não estava à espera.  
  
-Tu, por aqui?  
-A empresa também é minha, 15% se bem me lembro, e tu, andas a passear a cria?  
-A "cria" como tu lhe chamaste tem nome, Daniell, para tua informação Lavander.  
-Que seja....  
-Bem a ta conversa continua agradável como sempre e se não te importas, vou trabalhar.  
  
Dirigiu-se ao escritório fechando a porta atrás de si. Remexia em alguns papéis enquanto Daniell destruía todas as penas que repousavam sobre a secretária.  
  
-Tem calma baixinho.... Tens tempo para as destruir depois....  
  
Sentou-se na sua poltrona e sentou o loirinho no seu colo deixando-o alcançar as penas em cima da secretária. Dividia a sua atenção em vigiar o loirinho e observar as pessoas que andavam dum lado para o outro naquele andar. Nick pavoneava-se como de costume, com a mania da superioridade, Nicolle carregava um monte de pastas e Potter, o Potter estava na conversa com alguém ou melhor com uma mulher, com ela.  
  
Ele quase saltou da poltrona ao identifica-la.  
  
_ "O que será que o Potter fala com ela? De onde é que ele a conhece? Assim que ela sair vou tirar esta história a limpo."_  
  
Mas enquanto ela não saía ele aproveitou para a observar ao pormenor. Os longos cabelos castanhos desta vez amarrados numa longa trança, ficavam- lhe ainda melhor, se possível, daquela forma tão casual, vestida com umas calças de ganga justas e uma camisa azul clarinha colada ao corpo.  
A forma como gesticulava ao falar, a forma como sorria para o Potter fazia-o lembrar de alguém, só não sabia quem.  
  
Assim que ela saiu do escritório Draco precipitou-se na direcção do moreno.  
  
-Quem era ela? – Perguntou assim que o alancou.  
-Ela quem?  
-Aquela rapariga com que falavas....  
-A Gi.... a Carol, bem ela é uma amiga da Luna....  
-E onde é que ela mora?  
-Para é que queres saber Malfoy?  
-Esquece Potter, esquece... Mas afinal o que fazia ela aqui? – Perguntou sem conseguir esconder a sua curiosidade.  
-Bem, acho que não tem mal dizer-te... eu tinha-lhe falado dum emprego, aqui no escritório, mas parece que a vaga já foi preenchida....  
-Ela está à procura de emprego?  
-Sim....  
-Pois diz-lhe que venha falar comigo – Disse sem esconder um sorriso – Tenho um emprego para ela.  
-Qual?  
-Bem se ela não se importar.... O Daniell precisa de uma ama, alguém que possa ficar com ele o tempo todo, para que eu possa voltar a trabalhar normalmente.  
-Eu falo com ela então. Obrigada Malfoy.  
-De nada... de nada....  
  
** - - - - - Fim do 3º Capitulo - - - - -**  
  
**N/A:**

Então o que acharam deste capitulo? Eu sei foi minúsculo, mas a minha inspiração na altura não estava para mais.

O nome do loirinho ficou bom? Bem, eu para nomes não sou lá grande coisa, mas já deve ter dado para reparar que eu meto dois "L" em qualquer sítio.

O que acharam da mulher misteriosa?

Bem espero os vossos comentários que me deixam sempre muito feliz. Os Agradecimentos:

**Rutinha:** Bem não há mto a dizer. n é mm..... bem ... é positivo .... Comenta!

**Carol Malfoy Potter:** Ainda achas que ele não pensa mais nela? Bem ela ainda continua lá, bem no fundo.... O que achaste deste capitulo?

**Bru:** Que bom que gostaste!!! È sempre bom saber isso...

**Bella:** Não demorei... aqui está o 3º capitulo, o que achaste?

**Annie:** Essa é uma informação que vem com o desenvolvimento da história..... O que achaste deste ultimo capitulo?

**VChrisV:** Bem... isso só com o desenvolvimento da fic ... Prometo não demorar a actualizar....  
  
Agora o trechinho:  
  
_« "Carolina, Carolina Thomas" – A voz doce da morena ecoava na sua mente. Agora a "sua deusa" tinha nome, Carolina, ou Carol como tinha dito Harry»_  
  
** Bjxs e até ao próximo Capitulo ... FUI!!!!**


	5. Mudanças

Capitulo 4  
  
Mudanças  
  
Estava nervoso, não, não era nervoso, não podia ser, podia? Quer dizer ele, um Malfoy, um puro-sangue, não podia ficar nervoso por causa de uma simples mulher. Bem, Carol não era uma simples mulher, mas também não era razão para tanto. Tinha falado com o Potter, tinha-lhe dito que esperaria por ela naquele dia, no seu escritório.  
  
Daniell estava muito entretido a devastar a secretária de Draco e este parecia nem reparar. Olhava fixamente para a entrada de onde ela surgiria a qualquer momento. Então, subitamente lá estava ela, mais linda do que nunca. O cabelo solto, formando cachos que caiam levemente sobre os seus ombros, os olhos ainda mais realçados com uma leve maquilhagem branca que combinava perfeitamente com a roupa que vestia, uma camisa branca justa ao corpo e uma saia preta até ao joelho.  
  
Caminhava com segurança, com os cabelos a balançarem devido ao movimento. Dirigiu-se ao Potter que de seguida a acompanhou ao escritório do Malfoy. Ele estava sentado na sua poltrona com a sua pose de importante, com o filho sentado sobre os joelhos. Harry bateu levemente na porta de vidro e depois entrou com a morena sorridente a seu lado.  
  
-Malfoy aqui está a Carol, de quem te falei.  
  
O loiro ergueu-se com Daniell nos braços e avançou até à morena.  
  
-Draco Malfoy – Disse pegando na mão dela onde depositou um pequeno beijo.  
-Carolina, Carolina Thomas – Disse em resposta – Brian.... – Murmurou.  
-Como?  
-Nada. Este é que é o pequeno Daniell? – Perguntou estendendo os braços na direcção do loirinho.  
-Sim – respondeu Draco, estranhando a reacção do filho, que aceitou de imediato o colo da morena.  
  
Os olhos dela brilhavam na direcção do pequeno enquanto afastava alguns caracóis loiros da testa dele.  
  
-Estranho – Disse o loiro – è a primeira vez que ele não chora com uma candidata a ama.  
  
Daniell não só não chorava como parecia estar a gostar da companhia e do colo da rapariga. Harry saiu do escritório deixando-os a sós.  
  
-Parece que o lugar está garantido.  
-Sério? – Perguntou a sorrir – E quando começo?  
-Amanhã está bom?  
  
Ela acenou afirmativamente.  
  
-O que é que o Potter disse sobre o emprego?  
-Segundo ele, lugar para ama....  
-Ele referiu que era a tempo inteiro?  
-É indiferente.  
-Bem, então amanhã falamos melhor sobre isso. Aqui a mesma hora?  
-Então até amanhã Sr. Malfoy – Disse passando-lhe o loirinho.  
-Draco, só Draco  
  
A rapariga sorriu e saiu do escritório.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
"Carolina, Carolina Thomas" – A voz doce da morena ecoava na sua mente.  
  
Agora a "sua deusa" tinha nome, Carolina, ou Carol como tinha dito Harry.  
  
No dia seguinte, na tarde seguinte ela estaria ali, na sua casa, a viver debaixo do mesmo teto que ele. Draco estava ansioso e ao menos sabia dizer o porquê.  
  
Tinha mandado os elfos arrumarem o quarto de Daniell para que Carol pudesse tomar conta dele sem problemas.  
  
Lá estava ele, sentado à sua secretária, mais ansioso que uma criança na véspera de Natal. Olhava impaciente para a entrada do andar na esperança de o ver chegar.  
  
Sentiu um liquido a escorrer pelas suas pernas e quase perdeu ao constatar que Daniell tinha acabado de partir um tinteiro de tina azul, sujando tudo ao seu redor. Draco levantou-se e ergueu o loirinho, agora completamente azul, no ar. Quase teve um ataque ao reparar que também ele estava completamente azul. A sua camisa branca, realmente cara, estava agora totalmente manchada de azul assim como as suas calças, completamente ensopadas.  
  
-Daniell Malfoy!!!  
  
O bebé estremeceu com o tom do pai e começou a fazer beicinho, preparando- se para chorar.  
  
-Não, agora não – Disse num tom mais brando. Assim que acabou a frase alguém bateu na porta de vidro do seu escritório.  
  
-Entre – Disse sem antes mesmo olhar para a porta. -Boa tarde – A voz da morena soou suave.  
  
Draco olhou para a rapariga, depois para Daniell e por sim para si mesmo.  
  
-Ajuda? – Perguntou a sorrir.  
  
Draco passou Daniell para o colo da Carol e limpou as suas vestes com um feitiço. Tornou a usar o feitiço desta vez nas roupinhas do loirinho. Esticou os braços na direcção de Daniell, para o pegar ao colo, mas estranhamente ele não cedeu, pelo contrário, aninhou-se mais no colo da rapariga.  
  
"Estranho, preferir o colo duma estranha ao do próprio pai..."  
  
Abanou a cabeça para afastar esse pensamento e fixou a sua atenção na morena à sai frente.  
  
-Então vamos conhecer a sua nova casa? – Perguntou à rapariga. -Só Carol, não é preciso tratar por você. -Carol, vamos até À nova casa? -Vamos.  
  
Draco abriu a porta de vidro e deu passagem à morena e Daniell.  
  
-Obrigado – Agradeceu a sorrir.  
  
Desceram até ao carro onde Draco voltou a abrir a porta à rapariga. Conduzia em silencio olhando de quando em quando para a morena e para o filho. Daniell brincava com as madeixas longas de cabelos castanhos e ria sempre que Carol afastava um caracol loiro da testa dele.  
  
-Chegamos – Avisou, estacionando o carro à frente de um enorme prédio branco.  
  
Subiram uma espécie de elevador até ao andar de Draco. Abriu a porta e deu passagem a Carol que carregava Daniell, agora adormecido nos seus braços.  
  
-Bem aqui é a sala... - Começou a apresentar-lhe a casa, divisão por divisão – E por fim o quarto do Daniell, ou seja, o teu novo quarto. -É lindo – Murmurou.  
  
O quarto era totalmente decorado em tonalidades de azul. Uma larga cama ocupava o centro do quarto e ao lado desta um berço, feito de madeira clara, assim como a cama e o resto das mobílias. Uma mesinha no canto do quarto ao lado duma grande estante cheia de livros, todos eles de histórias infantis. Ao lado do berço estava uma poltrona, azul clara, com aspecto confortável. Do lado contrário ao berço estava uma porta que dava para uma casa de banho, também decorada de azul.  
  
-Este armário – Disse apontando para o roupeiro ao lado da porta da casa de banho – Contêm todas as roupinhas do Daniell e espaço para pôr as tuas. Na casa de banho existem dois armários, um com os produtos básicos dele e outro livre. Acho que é só. Ah! Se precisares de algo pede ao Floop, o elfo doméstico.  
  
Pegou no loirinho e deitou-o no berço, cuidadosamente, sobre o olhar atento de Carol.  
  
-Qualquer coisa eu estarei no escritório.  
  
A morena retirou do bolso das calças as suas malas, magicamente encolhidas. Arrumou o seu vestuário no roupeiro do lado direito da porta da casa de banho e depois arrumou todos os seus produtos de beleza e higiene num dos armários azuis da casa de banho. Entreteve-se a ler os títulos dos livros de histórias, tanto muggles como bruxas. Ia verificar a estante dos brinquedos do lado esquerdo da porta mas Daniell começou a chorar.  
  
-Pronto meu amor .... – Disse carinhosamente, pegando no loirinho – Eu estou aqui.... Sentou-se na poltrona enquanto embalava o pequeno nos seus braços. Começou a cantar baixinho uma música de embalar, o que acalmou imediatamente Daniell. Deitou o bebé no berço, novamente adormecido. Acariciava os cabelos loiros quando a porta do quarto rangeu levemente.  
  
-Aí á muito tempo? – Perguntou. -Desde que ele chorou... é o hábito vir a correr cada vez que ele chora... mas como se estavam a entender tão bem, decidi não interromper... -Não foi nada, ainda por cima com uma criança tão meiga... -Meiga? Digo-te ele não é nada meigo de manhã!  
  
Ela sorriu e voltou a sentar-se na poltrona.  
  
-Até ao jantar... - Disse o loiro saindo do quarto.  
  
. . . . .  
  
-Srta, o Sr. Espera-a para o jantar. -Obrigada Floop.  
  
Ergueu-se da poltrona e seguiu o pequeno elfo até à sala onde Draco já se encontrava. A mesa estava posta na sala, para duas pessoas. O loiro puxou a cadeira para ela se sentar e depois de acomodada ele sentou-se na frente dela. O jantar foi servido e eles começaram a refeição. Antes que o silêncio incómodo se instalasse, Draco tentou "meter conversa".  
  
-De onde é que tu conheces o Potter? – Perguntou casualmente. -Bem, eu sou amiga da Luna, a mulher dele, na realidade somos parentes distantes mas nunca convivemos muito uma vez que ela estudava em Hogwarts e eu em Beauxbatons. -Isso explica o facto de eu nunca te ter visto.  
  
Continuaram a conversa até que foram interrompidos pelo choro estridente de Daniell.  
  
-Eu vou! – Exclamaram os dois ao mesmo tempo. -Deixa que eu vou, é para isso que aqui estou – Disse a morena. -Não, tu ainda não terminaste a tua refeição...  
  
Caminhou até ao quarto do pequeno, seguido de perto pela morena. Daniell parou de chorar assim que Draco se aproximou do berço.  
  
-Parece que só querias companhia – Disse pegando nele ao colo – OU então não – Concluiu assim que o loirinho retomou o choro. -Fome, ele tem fome – Disse Carol. -Como é que tu sabias? Eu demorei quase um mês para conseguir descodificar os choros dele.... - Bem as mulheres têm um sexto sentido – Disse saindo do quarto e voltando logo em seguida com o biberon na mão.  
  
Draco passou Daniell para o colo dela e Carol sentou-se na poltrona dando o biberon ao pequeno. Draco ficou alô, a vê-la tratar do filho, até que ele voltasse a dormir.  
  
-Acho que já não vou voltar para a sala, estou cansada e além do mais aposto que ele acorda cedo. -É verdade, assim sendo vou indo, boa noite.  
  
Saiu do quarto, a morena trocou de roupa e deitou-se na cama fofa, adormecendo logo em seguida.  
  
- - - - - Fim do 4º Capitulo - - - - -  
  
N/A: Então, que tal ficou o capitulo???  
  
Carol Malfoy Potter: Então, o que achaste do encontro deles? Ficou bom ou  
nem por isso? Espero o teu comentário.  
  
VChrisV: A inspiração não vai faltar uma vez que a fic já esta acabas e o final escrito .... Então só depende da velocidade dos meus dedinhos a passar  
os capítulos para o pc .... Espero que tenhas gostado...  
  
Rutinha: Bem até era de estranhas que vossa potestade não viesse com essa do "eu não papo", olha lá, já toda a gente sabe que tu não papas nadinha de nada, não era preciso espalhar mais.... Bem eu não posso falar mto sobre esse assunto, não é mesmo? Afinal estou pior do que tu ... mas ya.... Tem cuidado  
com a companhia do André pq se não ficas convencida de ... Comenta!!! E isto não é um pedido é um ultimato, ou então não há fotos do Johny Deep nem  
do Orlando Bloom e mto menos do Tom Felton .... Agora repete comigo ... mil vezes ... "Eu não sou convencida; Não vou ficar como o André" vá, outra vez,  
"Eu não sou convencida; Não vou ficar como o André", va ... smp assim até  
perfazer as 1000 vezes receitadas ...  
  
Bjxs ... Comentem .... Vou actualizar o depressa possível .... FUI!!!! 


	6. Ciúmes

**Capitulo 5  
  
Ciúmes**  
  
Acordou cedo com o choro do loirinho. Tirou-o do berço e caminhou até à cozinha. Pela claridade que entrava pela janela podia dizer que havia acabado de amanhecer. Deu o biberon para Daniell e voltou-se para sair da cozinha, de volta ao quarto  
  
Um grito ecoou por toda a casa acordando Draco, parecia um grito de mulher.  
  
-Carol! – Exclamou, levantando-se da cama e saindo do quarto sem vestir a camisa. Correu até à cozinha, de onde parecia ter vindo o som.  
  
-Carol? – Chamou. -Não foi nada... - respondeu. Estava um pouco despenteada e apenas com um fino tecido a cobrir-lhe o corpo.  
  
Só então Draco reparou na presença de Zabini.  
  
-Blaise?

-Eu vou andando, parece que vim em má altura...

-Pára! Esta é a ama do Daniell, a Carol, Carol este é o Blaise.  
  
Ela acenou com a cabeça para o rapaz, continuando a alimentar Daniell.  
  
-Bem de qualquer maneira eu vou embora, só cá vim ver se ainda estavas.... – Disse aparatando-se

-Draco desculpa ter-te acordado – Disse Carolina, olhando para o loiro.

-Não tem importância, de qualquer maneira tenho de ir para a empresa.  
  
Carol parecia nem o ouvir apenas fixava o corpo do loiro, olhando-o de cima a baixo, fixando principalmente o tronco bem delineado do rapaz.  
  
-Carol?

-Ahn? O que foi? – Perguntou, despertando.

-O Daniell já acabou – Respondeu apontando para o biberon vazio.

-Oh.... Ok .... Vou tratar dele... - Disse saindo da cozinha.  
  
Draco sorriu internamente ao constatar o interesse da rapariga.  
  
Os dias corriam normalmente, Draco continuava a acordar durante a noite para verificar o sono de Daniell e sempre aproveitava para contemplar a morena.  
  
Tinham acabado de jantar, Draco e Carol, estavam ambos sentados no sofá da sala a conversar. Carol brincava com o loirinho que estava no seu colo enquanto falava com Draco, ele debruçou-se sobre a rapariga para fazer cócegas no loirinho. Um pequeno "pop" fez-se ouvir na sala e logo depois Lavander apareceu na frente deles,  
  
-Draco?

-Eu – Disse sério.

-Então é assim! – Gritou – Mal eu te largo atiras-te a outra!

-Carol – Pediu – Leva o Daniell para dentro, por favor.  
  
A morena ergueu-se e levou o loirinho até ao quarto.  
  
-Primeiro, eu não me estou a atirar a ninguém! – Começou num tom azedo – Segundo ela é a ama do Daniell e terceiro mas não em último boa utilização do verbo largar, tu largaste-me, portanto se fazes favor sais da minha casa e não voltas aqui até que eu te dê autorização – Concluiu em tom letal.

-Mas... mas

-Nem mais um mas Lavander, e já agora, não me fales no escritório.  
  
A rapariga voltou a aparatar-se deixando o loiro sozinho. Caminhou até ao quarto de Daniell para falar com a morena.  
  
-Carol... -Chamou.  
  
Ela estava sentada na poltrona ao lado do berço, com Daniell nos braços, embalando-o suavemente. Carol ergueu os olhos e encarou Draco.  
  
-Eu queria pedir-te desculpas. Tu não eras obrigada a assistir aquela cena... Prometo que não torna a acontecer.

-Não te preocupes Draco... eu não fiquei incomodada, afinal ela devia estar com ciúmes, e eu tenho de aprender a ficar no meu lugar, no quarto com Daniell.

-Não, nada disso, tu não estas aqui como empregada e sim como... como amiga – Disse sorrindo, um sorriso capaz de mover montanhas.

-Mas eu não quero dar problemas...

-Vamos ter problemas se não parares com essa história. Importas-te que eu o adormeça?

-Quem sou eu... ele é teu filho... não meu.... – Disse num tom um pouco triste que Draco não notou.  
  
O loiro pegou em Daniell e aconchegou-o nos seus braços, sentou-se na cama da morena , embalando-o suavemente. Murmurava coisas incompreensíveis ao loirinho, ainda assim num tom carinhoso, e pouco depois ele dormia nos braços do pai. Draco debruçou-se sobre o berço e deitou o pequeno, quando ergueu o seu rosto ficou bem próximo ao da morena, tão próximo como nunca havia estado.  
  
-Boa noite – Murmurou o loiro.

-Boa noite – Respondeu num sussurro.  
  
Os lábios deles estavam cada vez mais próximos, a milímetros de se tocarem, quando um choro ecoou pelo quarto.  
  
-Eu trato dele Draco, até amanhã – Disse levantando-se e pegando no loirinho.

-Até.... – Saiu do quarto e deixou a morena a cuidar de Daniell.

Carol já estava a morar com os loiros à cerca de um mês. Ela e Draco entendiam-se lindamente e aquela cena no quarto de Daniell não se tinha voltado a repetir, eles apenas se tratavam como bons amigos. Outra relação que havia evoluído durante aquele mês foi a de Carol e Blaise. Zabini tratava-a duma forma diferente, não só como amiga mas como algo mais e ela correspondia à mesma altura o que irritava profundamente o loiro. Embora não admitisse ele morria de ciúmes de Carol e da sua relação com Blaise.  
  
-Carol? – Chamou assim que chegou do escritório – Carolina? Onde estás?  
  
Não obteve qualquer resposta, procurou na cozinha e nada, na sala também nada e no quarto a mesma coisa. Caminhou até ao seu escritório e encontrou um bilhete em cima da sua secretária.  
  
_"Fomos passear, eu, Daniell e o Blaise.  
  
Voltamos por volta das 18.00  
  
Beijos, Carol"_  
  
Por pouco ele não pegou fogo ao bilhete, de tanta raiva e ciúmes que sentia. Mas Draco ainda não se tinha apercebido da existência desses sentimentos por Carol, na realidade esses sentimentos só se manifestavam quando se tratava de Blaise. Ouviu gargalhadas vindas da sala e olhou para o relógio que marcava 18.30. Caminhou até lá e deparou-se com Carol, que segurava Daniell, e Blaise. Carolina caminhou até ao loiro e beijou-lhe o rosto, sorrindo. Draco ainda mantinha a sua expressão séria e carregada de ciúmes.  
  
-Que bicho te mordeu, Draco? – Perguntou Blaise ainda a rir. 

-Nada que te interesse Zabini – Respondeu azedo, nem pareciam amigos

-O que foi Draco? – Perguntou Carol confusa.

-Nada... nada, não foi nada – Disse saindo em direcção ao seu escritório.  
  
Entrou no cómodo e sentou-se na sua poltrona, colocando os pés sobre a secretária e as mãos atrás da cabeça. Fechou os olhos para poder pensar melhor, mas foi interrompido por leves batidas na porta.  
  
-Draco, posso entrar? – Perguntou Carol , do lado de fora.

-Sim – Respondeu sem abrir os olhos, sem mexer um músculo.

-Draco o que aconteceu? Porque é que falas-te assim como Blaise?

-Blaise, Blaise, sempre Blaise ... Blaise isto... Blaise aquilo – Disse irritado, erguendo-se.

-Tu ... tu estás com ciúmes – Disse num grande sorriso.

-Ciúmes? Eu?

-É obvio! Vê-se na tua cara! Tu estás com ciúmes do Blaise.

-Que parvoíce.... Estou agora com ciúmes...

-Tu estás com ciúmes mas digo-te, são infundados, eu e o Blaise somos apenas amigos...

-Eu não estou... Só?

-Sim... eu gosto tanto dele como de ti... de forma igual...

-Sério? - Ainda não tinha percebido o porquê de estar a agir como um adolescente inseguro.

-Sim, pensava que não tinhas dúvidas disso.

-E não tenho – Respondeu bastante convencido.

-Sei....  
  
. . . . .  
  
Era tarde, tinha acabado de chegar dum jantar de negócios. As luzes do apartamento estavam apagadas portanto Carol e Daniell já deviam estar a dormir. Caminhou até ao quarto do loirinho, onde entrou cuidadosamente. Carol dormia tranquilamente, com os longos cabelos castanhos a emoldurarem- lhe o rosto adormecido. Ficou ali a observa-la por um tempo até que se deu conta de que o loirinho se agitava no berço. Antes que ele começasse a chorar Draco pegou-o no colo, sentou-se na poltrona ao lado do berço e começou a embala-lo.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Acordou à hora do costume, à hora que costumava acordar com o choro do loirinho, que estranhamente não ouvira essa manhã. Sentou-se na cama e logo percebeu a ausência do choro de Daniell, pai e filho dormiam calmamente na poltrona. Carol tirou Daniell dos braços do pai e seguiu para a cozinha, deixando o loiro a dormir na poltrona.

Espreguiçou-se preguiçosamente na poltrona, sentindo todo o seu corpo estalar. Aquela não tinha sido uma das suas melhores noites, digamos que aquela poltrona não era o melhor local para se dormir. Deu por falta do loirinho, que certamente estaria com Caro. Levantou-se e saiu do quarto à procura deles. Procurou por toda a casa e nem sinal deles, voltando ao quarto.  
  
-Carol? – Chamou batendo à porta da casa de banho – Estás ai?

-Sim, estou a dar banho ao Daniell – respondeu

-Posso entrar? – Perguntou sem obter qualquer resposta – Posso entrar? – Tornou a perguntar, novamente sem resposta.  
  
Draco, tomando o silêncio como um sim adentrou na casa de banho, dando de caras com Carol dentro da banheira a brincar com o loirinho.  
  
-Draco!?! – Exclamou cobrindo o seu corpo com o do loirinho.  
  
Foi naquele momento que Draco descobriu com quem Carolina se parecia, com a mais pequena dos Weasleys.  
  
-Virgínia – Murmurou.

-Draco, estás a ouvir-me?

-Ahn? O que foi? – Perguntou saindo do transe.

-Podias levar o Daniell, por favor?

-... Claro....  
  
Caminhou até à banheira e pegou no loirinho, assim que o fez a morena afundou-se na água, ficando totalmente coberta, excepto a cabeça.  
  
Draco saiu da casa de banho com o loirinho envolto numa toalha. Minutos depois a porta da casa de banho abriu-se e de lá saiu Carol envolta numa toalha rosa.  
  
-Podes deixar que eu agora trato dele.

-Tudo bem, até já.

-Até já Draco.  
  
** - - - - - Fim do 5º Capitulo - - - - -  
**  
**N/A:** Então, o que acharam??? Pois para além de pequeno.... Ah!!! Mandem comentários e salvem uma escritora carente, é a nova campanha .... Contribuam com uma humilde review ....  
  
Agora os agradecimentos:  
  
**Carol Malfoy Potter:** Bem romance .... Vai aparecendo gradualmente ... no próximo capitulo tem um pouquinho mas prometo que no sétimo vai ter uma dose considerável ... Bijxs ... Mto obrigado por comentar.  
  
**Rutinha:** Ai ai .... Sabes hj não estou mto inspirada .... Foi do teste de TlB ... deu-me cabo da cabeça ... mas já passou não é mesmo .... Gaja!!! Obrigado por me aturares e por fazeres longos comentários ás minhas fics ... já sabes que se não fosse por ti eu ainda estava num bloqueio mental ... e não a teria terminado ....  
  
**LindjinhA:** É de reviwes como a tua que uma autora precisa ..... Bem a qui está o capitulo ....vou tentar o mais depressa possível ... até lá Bjxs ....  
  
Pois é .... Então se estão a ler esta porcaria de N/A, comentem .... Se não estão ou se já estiverem, comentem na mm .....  
  
** Bjxs **

** FUI!!!!**


	7. Notícias, discussões e propostas

**Capitulo 6**  
  
**Noticias, discussões e propostas  
**  
Carol brincava com Daniell no tapete da sala quando Draco chegou do escritório, bastante sorridente.  
  
-Aconteceu algo de especial? Com esse sorriso só pode ser coisa boa!  
-Coisa boa não, coisa óptima!  
-Sério?  
-Sim.  
-E o que foi?  
-Eu e a Lavander reatamos, o casamento está marcado para daqui a dois meses.  
-Dois meses?  
-Sim, dois meses. Não é óptimo?  
-Oh claro.... – Respondeu de forma desanimada.  
-Os dois meses são tempo de tratar dos papeis, por causa dos bens materiais.  
-E o Daniell.  
-O que tem o Daniell?  
-Como é que ele vai ficar depois do casamento?  
-Tu vais continuar a tratar dele.  
-Não creio que a tua noiva aceite isso....  
-Ela não tem que aceitar ou deixar de aceitar, tu és a ama do Daniell e vais continuar a sê-lo.  
-Sabes o que eu acho, acho que essa ideia é muito bonita na teoria mas vai ser difícil pô-la em prática.  
-Não me parece, tu estás connosco à dois meses e o Daniell já gosta mais de ti do que de mim.  
-Não é bem assim...  
-Ai não? – Esticou os braços na direcção do loirinho que estava no colo da morena e este retraiu-se, aninhando-se nos braços da Carol – Não disse?... è um facto, ele prefere o teu colo ao meu...  
-Mudando de assunto, vais sair esta noite? OU melhor, importas-te que eu saia esta noite?  
-Não Carol, podes sair á vontade, eu tomo conta do Daniell.  
-Ok, então – Levantou-se e beijou a face de Draco – Vou avisar o Blaise....  
-Tu vais sair com o Blaise? – Perguntou irritado.  
-Algum problema Draco?  
-Não... nenhum problema – Respondeu pegando no loirinho, ainda com o ar irritado.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Tinha acabado de adormecer o loirinho quando ouviu vozes vindas da sala. Caminhou pelo corredor e parou um pouco antes da porta da sal, obtendo uma vista boa do espaço.  
  
-Foi uma noite maravilhosa Blaise.  
-Contigo, qualquer noite é maravilhosa.  
  
A rapariga corou e sentou-se no sofá, sendo acompanhada por Zabini.  
  
-Sabes, temos de repetir esta noite – Disse o rapaz em tom baixo.  
-Sempre que possível – Respondeu no mesmo tom.  
  
Blaise encontrava-se muito próximo da morena mas esta não pôs qualquer objecção. Passou a sua mão na face da rapariga e puxou-a delicadamente para um beijo calmo.  
Draco, envolto nas sombras, estava no auge do seu ciúme.  
  
-Blaise...eu não... nós não... - Balbuciou quando afastou os seus lábios dos do rapaz.  
-Desculpa, eu não devia....  
-Tudo bem... não importa... já é tarde e eu preciso de me deitar...  
  
Ergueu-se do sofá e beijou Blaise de leve.  
  
-Até amanhã.  
-Ate amanhã Carol.  
  
Draco caminhou até ao seu quarto, não queria ter de se cruzar com Carol. Ele estava indignado, como é que Blaise, o seu melhor amigo tinha tido a coragem de fazer aquilo com ele?  
  
_ "Mas porquê a Carol, de tantas mulheres que podia escolher tinha de ser logo ele, a minha Carol... a minha Carolina..."_  
  
Abanou a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos.  
  
_ "Ela é só a ama do Daniell, só isso... nada mais..."_  
  
Passou toda a noite a revirar-se na cama, a pensar na cena que tinha visto, sem perceber que o que sentia era a forma mais pura do ciúme.  
  
Levantou-se de manhã, sem ter dormido e caminhou até à cozinha, enterrando a cara nas mãos.  
  
-Draco? – Chamou suave.  
  
Ele nem levantou a cabeça, apenas grunhiu algo incompreensível.  
  
-Draco? – Tornou a chamar.  
  
Ele ergueu a cabeça deixando à vista a sua face bastante pálida e com um ar cansado.  
  
-Draco, estás bem? – Perguntou aproximando-se – Estás doente? Dói-te algo? Tens febre? – Perguntou poisando a mão na testa do loiro.  
-Vou ficar doente com tantas perguntas – Respondeu irritado.  
-O que foi?  
-Nada....  
-Foi por ter chegado tarde ontem? Prometo que não volta a aconte....  
-Não foi por isso! Aliás eu não estou chateado!  
-Mas parece! Ontem estas tão feliz.  
-Olha quem fala!  
-O que é que queres dizer com isso?  
-Não sei! Vai perguntar ao teu querido Blaise! – Exclamou irritado, saindo da cozinha em direcção ao seu escritório.  
  
Desta vez Carol decidiu não ir atrás, seguiu para o quarto de Daniell e tornou a deitar-se. Cerca de uma hora depois ouviu batidas na porta.  
  
-Carol, posso entrar? Preciso falar contigo.  
-Entra – O Rapaz entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.  
-Carol, temos de falar.  
-Draco, eu não me quero chatear contigo – A voz da morena soou abafada.  
  
Ela estava deitada na posição fetal, com os braços em volta dos joelhos, totalmente coberta pela roupa da cama. Draco verificou que Daniell continuava a dormir e sentou-se na cama ao lado da rapariga, retirando as cobertas até ao nível da cara.  
  
-Carol... eu...eu queria pedir-te desculpas.... Eu não agi da melhor forma... eu, eu estava com ciúmes, pronto é isso...  
  
A morena, que até então olhava para os próprios joelhos, encarou o loiro.  
  
-Então, estou desculpado?  
-Ciúmes?  
-Ahm... pois, ciúmes....  
-Mas porquê?  
-Tu e o Blaise... eu não gosto de partilhar .... Eu só queria que tu me desculpasses... eu sei que tens todo o direito de sair com o Blaise ou com outro qualquer... mas eu não consigo evitar...  
-Tudo bem... mas prometes que não torna a acontecer?  
-Eu prometo tentar....  
  
A morena ergue-se e abraçou o loiro, passando os seus braços à volta do pescoço dele, apoiando o seu queixo no ombro dele, enquanto Draco a abraçava pela cintura.  
  
-Sabes, acho que devias ir trabalhar – Murmurou ainda abraçada a ele, mexendo levemente nos cabelos loiros.  
-Eu também acho.... – Respondeu, sem fazer menção de se mover.  
  
Ficaram ali, na cama, abraçados, sentindo apenas a respiração do outro, o cheiro, o calor. Draco afastou a cara o suficiente para fixar os profundos olhos castanhos, cheios de sentimento.  
  
-O Blaise é um homem de sorte – Beijou-lhe a testa de leve e saiu do quarto.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Tinha acabado de dar banho ao loirinho quando ouviu um barulho proveniente da sala.  
  
-Será que o teu pai se esqueceu de alguma coisa? – Perguntou ao loirinho sorridente.  
  
Acabou de o vestir e dirigiu-se à sala, onde esperava encontrar Draco.  
  
-Thomas? – Perguntou a mulher que estava sentada no sofá da sala.  
-Exactamente, e você? – Reconheceu-a como sendo a noiva de Draco, Lavander.  
-Brown, Lavander Brown – O tom daquela mulher era absolutamente irritante, falava como se fosse dona de todo o mundo.  
-A noiva de Draco – Completou Carol, embalando o loirinho que estava bastante inquieto nos seus braços.  
-Exacto, mas eu vim cá por uma razão e por isso vamos directos ao ponto. Quanto é que queres?  
-Quanto é que eu quero?!? – Perguntou confusa.  
-Sim, quanto é que queres para levar esse pirralho e nunca mais voltar?  
-Mas... ele é o filho do Draco e ele nunca aceitaria isso!  
-O Draco não sabe de nada e vai continuar sem saber, agora diz um valor, qualquer um, para o levares para bem longe...  
-Eu não posso fazer isso, eu não vou fazer isso, separar Daniell do pai, ele é só uma criança....  
-Tu é que sabes.... Não me culpes por tentar resolver isto a bem....  
-A bem?!? – Carol começava a ficar assustada, se aquilo era a noção de bem para Lavander ela não queria saber qual seria a noção de mal.  
-Claro. Bem, se mudares de ideia manda uma coruja.  
  
Antes que Carolina pudesse responder Lavander desaparatou-se.  
  
-Baixinho, estamos com problemas - Murmurou ao loirinho, encaminhando- se para o seu quarto.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Era tarde quando chegou a casa, à muito que havia passado a hora de jantar e tudo por causa de Lavander que o "prendeu".  
Uma fraca luz iluminava a sala, Draco passou cuidadosamente e parou ao reparar em Carol, que dormia calmamente no sofá.  
Aproximou-se dela e ajoelhou-se a seu lado desviando algumas mexas de cabelo quase dourado pelo efeito da luz. Tocou de leve nas bochechas rosadas da rapariga, no queixo delicado e nas pálpebras cerradas. Ficou a observa-la durante um longo tempo passando as madeixas de cabelo para trás da orelha dela.  
Num desses momentos ela abriu preguiçosamente os olhos, piscando várias vezes seguidas.  
  
-Draco... Chegaste....  
-è tarde, não devias estar aqui – Sussurrou em resposta – Vamos para o quarto.  
  
Ajudou-a a erguer-se e levou-a pela mão, até ao quarto de Daniell, como se duma criança se tratasse. Deitou-a cuidadosamente na cama e aconchegou-a com as cobertas. Carolina ia murmurar algo mas Draco pousou o indicador nos lábios dela, para que ficasse em silêncio.  
  
Observou-a a adormecer, sempre afagando os longos cabelos da rapariga. Beijou a face rosada dela e ergueu-se caminhando até ao berço de Daniell. Beijou a testa do loirinho e saiu do quarto, não sem antes tornar a olhar para a morena adormecida.  
  
** - - - - - Fim do 6º Capitulo - - - - -**  
  
**N/A:** Pois é.... Aqui está o sexto capitulo ..... E então gostaram??? Tenho andado muito deprimida pela falta de reviews... Ok, não tenho andado assim tão deprimida, mas o facto é que fico triste por quase ninguém comentar .... De qualquer maneira queria agradecer a todas as que comentaram:  
  
**Rutinha:** Bem a ti não há mto que dizer ... Já sabes ... é o de costume ... Comenta...  
  
** VChrisV:** Agradeço .... È bom saber que alguém lê as nossas fics e que gosta ....  
  
**AnaLe:** Obrigado pelo coment .... Bom, prometo actualizar o rápido  
possível ....

**Comentem .... Façam de mim uma autora, super mega, hiper feliz ... e**

** comentem .... **

** Bjxs e até ao próximo capitulo que sairá o depressa**

** possível .... FUI!!!**


	8. Vestidos, Jóias e Jantares

**Capitulo 7  
  
Vestidos, jóias e jantares**  
  
As semanas iam passando, faltava menos de um mês para o casamento de Draco e Lavander. O loiro notava alguma diferença em Carol, ela andava triste, cabisbaixa, nunca o olhava nos olhos e tratava Daniell duma forma ainda mais protectora. Sempre que ela se dirigia a ele parecia que deixava lago por dizer, como se escondesse algo, algo que parecia grave.  
  
Carol, preciso de falar contigo.  
-Draco, desculpa a sério mas eu combinei de ir almoçar com Blaise, se quiseres eu levo o Daniell.  
-Não, deixa, eu fico com ele.  
  
Carolina continuava a sair com Blaise, embora a sua relação com ele não tivesse evoluído muito. A morena voltou ao princípio da tarde e logo foi interpelada por Draco.  
  
-Tu andas a evitar-me?  
-Não Draco, claro que não!  
-Mas parece, sempre que vou falar contigo tu arranjas uma desculpa para saíres de cena.  
-è só impressão tua...  
-Já estás a desconversar. Agora diz-me Carol, o que aconteceu?  
-Nada...  
-Essa resposta não me convence, diz, foi o Blaise? Porque se foi eu....  
-Oh! Não, o Blaise não fez nada!  
-Então?  
-A sério, não é mesmo nada...  
-Eu começo a ficar preocupado, tu não comes direito, não falas comigo direito, não me olhas direito – Disse erguendo o queixo da morena, fazendo com que ela o encarasse.  
  
Ela abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes para dizer algo mas não foi capaz.  
  
-Carol, desabafa, vais ver que se calhar eu posso ajudar...  
-Mas Draco... tu não compreendes... eu não posso...  
  
O loiro passou carinhosamente a mão na face dela e olhou bem no fundo dos seus olhos.  
  
-Podes falar...  
-Draco, ouve-me bem, eu não quero que fiques chateado por eu só te estar a contar isto agora .... Eu não teria dito nada se não fosse a tua insistência ... mas bem vistas as coisas acho que tu tens o direito de saber...  
-Saber o quê?  
-Bem... aconteceu uma ciosa à umas semanas atrás... eu não disse nada porque pensei que não ias acreditar em mim.... É que à umas semanas atrás a Lavander ...  
-Sim, a Lavander...  
-Ela veio até aqui, oferecer-me.... Eu nem sei se sou capaz de dizer isto – Ele pegou nas mãos dela – Na realidade ela veio oferecer-me dinheiro para eu desaparecer com o Daniell...  
-O quê?!? – Draco estava num estado indescritível.  
-Sim... bem... agora vês... porque é que eu não te contei antes... ele é tua noiva e eu só a ama do Daniell ....  
-Carol, devias ter contado tudo antes, tenho de acabar com este casamento e vai ser agora!  
  
Desaparatou-se deixando a morena no meio da sala. Ouviu o choro do loirinho e encaminhou-se para o quarto.  
Deitou-se na cama e colocou o pequeno a seu lado, envolvendo-o com os braços. Ficou a brincar com os caracóis loiros do bebé ate este adormecer.  
  
-Não te preocupes meu amor – Murmurou ao loirinho – Não vou deixar que ela te faça mal, nem ela nem ninguém...  
  
Aconchegou-o mais nos seus braços e adormeceu sobre o olhar atento de Draco, que assistira a toda a cena da porta do quarto.  
  
Acordou sobressaltada e deu logo pela falta do loirinho.  
  
-Daniell? – Chamou, caminhando até ao berço.  
  
Saiu do quarto assustada, temendo que algo tivesse acontecido com o pequeno.  
  
-Daniell? – Tornou a chamar cada vez mais desesperada.  
-Tem calma – Disse Draco entrando na sala com o loirinho envolto numa toalha.  
-Tu tens noção do susto que eu apanhei? – Repreendeu o loiro.  
-Porquê?  
-Pensei que aquela doida da Lavander tivesse feito algo com ele ... sem ofensa claro – Acrescentou.  
-Por falar em Lavander, obrigado por teres defendido o meu filho, se fosse outra tinha aceite o dinheiro...  
-E como é que ficou essa história?  
-Sem casamento, os papeis foram anulados e já coloquei feitiços na casa conta aparatação de estranhos, ou seja além de nós os dois, o Blaise e a minha mãe mais ninguém poderá entrar aqui..  
-Sabes, isso deixa-me muito mais descansada.  
-Não te quero ver preocupada com este assunto, já passou, volta tudo ao normal como era dantes.  
  
Teriam continuado a conversar se não fosse pelas reclamações de Daniell, que esticava insistentemente os bracinhos na direcção da morena.  
  
-E lá vamos nós outra vez – Disse um tanto enciumado.  
-Oh coitadinho! – Disse em tom brincalhão passando a mão na face do loiro. Pegou no Daniell e encaminhou-se para o quarto.  
  
Ainda vestia o loirinho quando ouviu umas batidas na porta.  
  
-Sim?  
-Posso entrar?  
-Claro!  
  
Draco entrou no quarto e parou ao lado da morena.  
  
-Tens algum vestido?  
-Vestido?  
-Sim, um vestido!  
-Não, mas porquê?  
-Então vamos comprar um, eu depois explico-te melhor.  
  
A rapariga apenas deu ombros e terminou de arranjar o loirinho.  
  
-Vamos? – Perguntou-lhe o loiro.  
-Vamos – Respondeu a sorrir.  
  
Desceram até ao carro e Draco dirigiu até um dos centros comerciais do mundo bruxo. Passaram o resto da tarde a entrar em lojas de roupas, sapatos e acessórios.  
  
-Ainda não me explicaste o propósito disto tudo Draco.  
-Bem, é um pretexto para te levar a jantar.  
-A jantar? Mas porquê?  
-Bem, se não fosse por ti, daqui a algumas semanas estaria casado com uma mulher que queria tirar o meu filho de perto de mim.  
-Parece-me um bom motivo.  
  
Entraram noutra loja, igual a tantas outras e Draco juntou uma pilha de vestidos para a morena experimentar. Ficou sentado numa poltrona, perto do gabinete de provas, segurando o loirinho no seu colo.  
Carol saiu com o primeiro vestido.  
  
-Muito comprido – Disse Draco.  
-É, também achei.  
-Experimenta o próximo.  
  
-Muito rodado.  
  
-Muito decotado.  
  
-Muito azul.  
  
-Muito florido.  
  
Draco pura e simplesmente não se decidia, cada vestido que Carolina experimentava ele punha defeito, até que houve um que simplesmente o deixou de boca aberta.  
  
-É este – Murmurou assim que ela saiu da cabine de provas e Daniell pareceu concordar, pois gargalhava alegremente no colo do pai.  
  
Era um vestido simples, preto, que prendia delicadamente no pescoço, com duas tirinhas traçadas nas suas costas. Ia até à altura do joelho e era bastante leve o que o fazia ondular com qualquer movimento.  
  
-Então, gostaste? – Perguntou dando uma volta na frente do loiro.  
-Adorei! Não precisamos procurar mais.  
  
Para fazer conjunto com o vestido escolheram umas sandálias de salto alto, compostas apenas por uma tira preta ornada com pequenos brilhantes.  
  
-Podes esperar por mim um pouco? – Perguntou Draco passando-lhe o loirinho.  
-Vais demorar?  
-Não, é rápido, volto já!  
  
Draco afastou-se deixando Carol e Daniell a sós por dez minutos.  
  
-Já podemos ir – Informou assim que se aproximou da rapariga.  
  
Quando voltaram para casa já se fazia noite.  
  
-Tenho de ir falar com o Blaise.  
-Porquê? -Para ver se ele pode tomar conta do Daniell por esta noite. -Achas que ele não se importa? -Não se tu lhe pedires...  
  
Carol apraratou-se na sala de Blaise, no apartamento ao lado.  
  
-Blaise? – Chamou. -Estou no escritório.  
  
Carolina caminhou calmamente até ao escritório de Blaise. Beijou-lhe a face de leve e sorriu-lhe antes de fazer o pedido.  
  
-Sabes, tu eras um amor se me fizesses um pequenino favor.  
-No que estiver ao meu alcance...  
-Bem, eu queria que ficasses com o Daniell esta noite.  
-Vais sair?  
  
A rapariga acenou afirmativamente.  
  
-E o Draco?  
-Pois...  
-Ah! Já vi a cena, vocês os dois...  
-Não é nada do que está a pensar.  
-Não te preocupes com as explicações... quando saírem avisem....  
-Obrigado – Beijou novamente a face do rapaz e saiu alegremente do escritório, aparatando-se no apartamento do lado.  
  
-Então? – Perguntou o loiro, que esperava por ela.  
-Ele aceitou.  
-Sabia que ele não se ia negar a ti... Mas isso não importa agora... Não te vais vestir?  
-Tens razão, ainda tenho de tomar banho primeiro.  
-Então faz isso enquanto eu dou o jantar ao Daniell.  
  
A morena encaminhou-se até ao seu quarto, despiu-se e mergulhou dentro da banheira cheia de água. Banhou-se demoradamente naquela agua quente e perfumada. Quando terminou enrolou-se numa toalha felpuda e saiu da casa de banho. Vestiu o vestido preto e calçou as sandálias que havia comprado. Encaracolou os cabelos claros, fazendo-os cair suavemente sobre os seus ombros, como uma cascata quase dourada.  
Colocou um perfume delicado e uma maquilhagem bem suave. Verificou uma vez mais a sua aparência no espelho e saiu para encontrar Draco.  
  
-O Daniell já está com o Blaise – Informou Draco assim que ela entrou na sala – Estás linda!  
-Obrigado – Disse corando levemente –Tu também estás lindo.  
  
Draco vestia um fato simples, negro, composto por casaco e calça, que combinou com uma camisa branca.  
  
-Agradeço. Tenho uma coisa para ti Carolina.  
-Tens? - Perguntou surpresa.  
  
Draco caminhou até à mesa da sala e ergueu uma pequena caixa rectangular, de veludo negro.  
  
-Abre.  
  
Carolina abriu a caixa e abriu a boca de espanto.  
  
-O que achas?  
-Eu.. não posso aceitar...  
-Tu não só podes, como vais aceitar...  
-Mas Draco...  
-Sem mas. Deixa que eu coloco.  
  
Retirou da caixa uma linda gargantilha de brilhantes que colocou delicadamente no pescoço da morena. Carol passeava a ponta dos dedos na gargantilha, sentindo cada brilhante no seu pescoço.  
  
-E então?  
-É absolutamente maravilhosa, eu não devia...  
-Será que eu não te posso agradar?  
-Com jóias?  
-Ou com outra coisa qualquer...  
-Podes... mas não é necessário....  
-Se é necessário ou não eu decido. Agora vamos...  
  
Estendeu-lhe o braço que ela segurou e ambos se aparataram num dos mais chiques restaurantes da cidade.  
  
. . . . .  
  
-Eu nunca tinha estado num restaurante como aquele – Disse Carol, quando estavam de volta a casa.  
-E eu nunca estive num restaurante daqueles com uma companhia tão boa como a desta noite.  
-Se continuares com essas frases vou ficar convencida....  
-Só ias ficar convencida da realidade....  
-Draco, tu és assim, sempre tão simpático?  
-Só para quem merece....  
-E eu mereço?  
-Muito mais do que a minha simpatia.  
  
Estavam bastante próximos, Draco passeava a sua mão na cara da morena, parando no queixo, para a aproximar para um beijo apaixonado. Carolina acariciava os cabelos loiros e fazia pequenos círculos com a ponta dos dedos no pescoço do loiro. Os beijos de Draco foram mudando de direcção, primeiro perto da orelha mas depois na base do pescoço.  
  
-Draco... – Murmurava enquanto senta os beijos no pescoço e as mãos dele a percorrer a sua cintura e as suas costas – Draco...  
-Virgínia... – Murmurou de volta.  
  
** - - - - - Fim do 7º Capitulo - - - -  
**

* * *

** N/A:**  
  
Oh felicidade indizível!!!  
  
Não, eu não me enganei, é mesmo Virgínia. E este é o momento em que vocês se perguntam "Virgínia?", e eu respondo, sim Virgínia ....  
  
Bem para saber o que vai acontecer a seguir vão ter de ler o próximo capítulo, e para ler o próximo capitulo vão ter de comentar.  
  
Sim, estou a fazer chantagem, chantagem pura, portanto se não há reviews não há o 8º capitulo e se não há o 8º capitulo (que vou avisando, é dos melhores) se não há 8º capitulo vocês vão ficar a arder... sem saber o que vai acontecer a seguir...  
  
Por isso, comentem, fazem-me feliz e a vocês próprios porque têm acesso ao melhorado 8º capitulo....  
  
Um trechinho:  
  
_"Aquela visão estava a deixa-la doida, aquilo não podia ser humano, podia? Não, definitivamente ele não era humano, era um deus, um deus romano, grego, egípcio, o que fosse, mas sem dúvida humano não podia ser. Tanta perfeição não podia estar reunida numa pessoa só e parecia que ele a estava a provocar."  
_  
** Rutinha:** Obrigado gaja, por comentares ... bem o capítulo anterior foste a única .... Mas sopa ... Cá estou eu com mais um capítulo ... Da treta mas ya! Oh felicidade indizivel! Só mm o Souto para inventar uma dessas ... Bem mas se não essas piadas da treta da nossa turma já tínhamos morrido à seca .... Isso n tem nada a ver mas ya ... Bem isto está a ficar enorme, e nem se quer é um comentários, é uma n/a .... Ok vou parar por aqui ....  
  
**Bjxs a tds ... não se esqueçam de comentar .... E de me fazer feliz ... até mais ... ******

** FUI!!!!**


	9. Interrupções

**Capitulo 8  
  
Interrupções**  
  
-Virgínia – Murmurou de volta.  
  
Carol afastou-se e encarou-o.  
  
-O que é que tu me chamas-te?  
-Carol, eu chamei-te Carol.

-Não, eu ouvi bem, tu trataste-me por Virgínia....

-Não eu tratei-te por Carol...

-Quem é a Virgínia?

-Longa história...

-Temos a noite toda... -Falava num tom calmo que transmitia apenas curiosidade, nada de ciúmes ou algo do género, apenas curiosidade.

-Porque não? .... Bem, a Virgínia andava comigo em Hogwarts, era um ano mais nova. Nós envolvemo-nos no final da guerra mas a família dela não aceitou bem, na realidade não aceitou, digamos que ela foi abandonada pela família. Já estávamos próximos do final do ano lectivo quando isso aconteceu, sendo eu um ano mais velho concluiria os meus estudos por ali. Ela continuou a estudar lá por mais um ano, sempre afastada da família e daqueles que considerava seus amigos. No final desse ano eu encontrei-a no castelo e acabei com ela, não da forma mais correcta, cara a cara, mas sim por carta. Não a vejo desde então, na carta pedia para que ela se reconciliasse com a família uma vez que o motivo da zanga era eu, não sei o que fez, pois como disse não soube mais nada dela desde esse dia.

-E se voltasses atrás farias o mesmo?

-Não sei, por um lado acho que pensaria duas vezes antes de a deixar mas por outro lado.... Não sei, se tivesse ficado com ela não tinha o Daniell e não te tinha a ti – Completou puxando-a para um beijo calmo.  
  
Carol enrolou-se no sofá e encostou-se ao peito de Draco, que a abraçou como se duma criança desprotegida se tratasse. Carolina entrelaçava os seus dedos nos de Draco, quando reparou na cicatriz na sua mão direita.  
  
-Como é que isto aconteceu? – Perguntou passando o dedo pela cicatriz.

-Aula de poções – respondeu simplesmente.

-E porque não a tiraste? Existem feitiços para isso.

-Lembra-me ela... -Respondeu pondo termo ao assunto.  
  
Ficaram assim abraçados, deitados no sofá, por tempo indeterminado, na realidade ficaram lá tanto tempo que acabaram por adormecer, de mãos dadas.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Aquilo sabia verdadeiramente bem, aquelas carícias no seu ventre e na sua cintura. Alguém murmurava algo no seu ouvido mas o sono não a deixava descodificar a mensagem.  
  
-Acorda linda... - Era a voz de Draco no seu ouvido, voltou-se de barriga para baixo e aconchegou-se mais no peito do loiro – Acho melhor acordares, parece que temos visitas...  
  
Carol ergueu a muito custo a cabeça, deixando que os cabelos totalmente despenteados caíssem na sua face, e por entre eles viu a figura de Blaise a segurar Daniell.  
  
-Bom dia – A sua voz saiu rouca por causa do sono.  
  
Ergueu-se totalmente desgrenhada e com o vestido completamente amarrotado.  
  
-Bom dia meu amor – Disse pegando no loirinho que levou até ao quarto.  
  
Tomou um banho relaxante e vinte minutos depois sair da casa de banho Draco entrou no quarto. Mal ele chegou perto de Carol Daniell começou a chorar.  
  
-O que foi pequenino? – Perguntou a morena pegando-o ao colo.  
  
Daniell parou de chorar mas logo recomeçou quando Draco abraçou Carolina por trás, colocando o seu queixo no ombro dela.  
  
-Com ciúmes baixinho? – Perguntou Carol a rir.  
  
Draco afastou-se e o choro cessou, tornou a colocar as mãos na cintura da morena e o coro recomeçou. Repetiu este procedimento várias vezes e Daniell sempre chorava quando ele tocava na morena, como se tratasse duma espécie de alarme. Draco estava cada vez mais irritado com a atitude do filho e Carolina apenas ria.  
  
-Está visto que não há só um ciumento nesta casa, parece que Daniell também não gosta de partilhar...

-E isso é muito engraçado, não é mesmo?

-Claro que é! Principalmente quando se é o motivo dos ciúmes...

-Oh claro _"Sra – eu-sou-o-motivo-dos-ciúmes_" e o que é que vamos fazer hoje?

-Não sei, mas passar o dia todo numa cama confortável parece uma óptima ideia quando se passa a noite num sofá.

-Correcção, eu passei a noite num sofá, tu passaste a noite em cima do meu peito... Mas não vais passar um sábado como este em casa, vais?

-E o que é que sugeres?

-Hum... não sei que tal irmos à praia... praia não, piscina que é melhor para o Daniell. O que é que achas?

-"ptima ideia, importas-te de levar o Daniell para fora enquanto eu me arranjo?

-De maneira alguma...Até já...  
  
Pegou no Daniell e saiu do quarto deixando a morena para trás. Meia hora depois a morena dirigiu-se para a sala, para encontrar Draco. Ela estacou assim que o viu, ele estava muito diferente do habitual, vestia umas calças de ganga e uma camisa de manga curta.  
  
-Vamos? -Claro! – Respondeu aproximando-se de Draco e pegando no Daniell.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Aquela visão estava a deixa-la doida, aquilo não podia ser humano, podia? Não, definitivamente ele não era humano, era um deus, um deus romano, grego, egípcio, o que fosse, mas sem dúvida humano não podia ser. Tanta perfeição não podia estar reunida numa pessoa só e parecia que ele a estava a provocar.  
  
Carolina estava sentada na sombra, a tomar conta de Daniell e Draco acabara de sair da água. Passou as mãos nos cabelos molhados para os puxar para trás, caminhava lentamente na direcção da morena, como que a pavonear-se, o seu corpo perfeito completamente molhado e com aquele sorriso. Será que ele tinha de sorrir sempre assim?  
  
-Queres alguma coisa? -Só que fiques com o Daniell – Passou o loirinho a Draco, e o pequeno pareceu gostar do contacto com o copo molhado do pai.  
  
Carol ergueu-se e afastou-se do local, deixando os dois loiros a sós.  
  
-Queres? – Perguntou quando regressou, oferecendo-lhe um gelado.

-Não obrigado.  
  
A morena sentou-se ao lado de Draco, entretendo-se a comer o gelado.  
  
-Tens os lábios sujos... - Disse quando ela terminou o gelado.

-Onde? – Perguntou, passando com a ponta da língua no lábio inferior e no inferior.

-Aqui – Disse aproximando-se.

-Onde?

-Mesmo aqui... - Respondeu beijando-a.  
  
O beijo começou calmo mas foi aumentando de intensidade e só não avançou mais porque Draco ainda segurava Daniell, sentado sobre os joelhos o pai e que estranhamente não se manifestou.  
  
-É impressão minha ou o Daniell está muito calado? – Sussurrou ao ouvido da morena.

-É de estranhar...

-Não, é de aproveitar – Concluiu tornando a beija-la.  
  
Passaram parte da tarde assim, a trocar beijos e carícias.  
  
-Draco, vamos embora, o Daniell está a ficar cansado e eu também.  
  
Voltaram ao apartamento, Carolina carregando nos braços Daniell adormecido. Deitou-o no berço e voltou para a sala, para perto de Draco.  
  
-Vamos continuar? – Perguntou Draco com um olhar maroto.

-Continuar o quê? – Perguntou fazendo-se de desentendida – Não sei do que estás a falar.

-Bem, se calhar é melhor eu avivar-te a memória, não é mesmo?

-Acho que é o melhor....  
  
Draco aproximou-se da morena e segurou-a pela cintura e encheu-lhe o pescoço com pequenos beijos.  
  
-Então, lembras-te? – Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido. -Não.  
  
Beijava-a enquanto ele acariciava os cabelos loiros.  
  
-E então?

-Ainda nada.

-Parece que vou ter de tomar medidas drásticas.  
  
Ergueu-a cerca de quatro centímetros do chão e carregou-a até ao sofá, deitou-a delicadamente e deitou-se por cima dela. Por entre beijos e carícias ouviram um barulho de aparatação.  
  
-Filho?

-Mãe? – Perguntou levantando-se.  
  
Narcisa estava parada no meio da sala a olhar para o filho e para Carolina.  
  
-Mãe, o que fazes aqui?

-Bem eu vim ver o meu neto.

-Agora?

-Estava em viagem e por falar em viagem, porque é que o Sirius não conseguiu aparatar-se aqui comigo?

-Longa história.

-Pois bem, onde está o meu neto?

-O Daniell está a dormir.  
  
Assim que o loiro acabou de falar fez-se ouvir o choro do loirinho.  
  
-Eu vou lá – Disse Carolina levantando-se do sofá, indo em direcção ao quarto de Daniell.  
  
-Quem é ela? – Perguntou Narcisa assim que Carol saiu da sala.

-A ama do Daniell.  
  
A loira ergueu a sobrancelha, como quem pergunta, "só isso?".  
  
-Bem, o resto não preciso explicar, preciso?  
  
Carolina entrou na sala carregando o loirinho sorridente. Narcisa estendeu os braços na direcção do loirinho que aceitou o colo prontamente.  
  
-Começo a ficar com ciúmes, ele nunca deixa o colo da Carol para vir para o meu.

-Homens! – Exclamaram em uníssono, deixando Draco com a cara amarrada.

-Ele é saudável? – Perguntou à morena.

-Até agora não tem dado problemas, mas temos de marcar uma consulta, para verificar se está tudo em ordem.  
  
Aquela conversa de mulheres estava a deixa-lo irritado, saiu da sala sem ser notado e dirigiu-se ao seu escritório. Cerca de meia hora depois Carol entrou no escritório.  
  
-O Daniell? – Perguntou Draco.

-Está com a tua mãe na sala.

-"ptimo!  
  
Levantou-se da poltrona e pôs-se na frente da morena, sentando-a na secretária e começou a beija-la.  
  
-Draco – Disse por entre beijos – A tua mãe está na sala com o Daniell.

-Que bom para ela – Tornou a beija-la.

-Estou a falar a sério.  
  
Draco bufou impaciente.  
  
-Ok, ok, vamos lá ....  
  
** - - - - - Fim do 8º Capitulo - - - - -**

* * *

**N/A:**

E então? Que tal o capitulo?  
Bem.... Não era o que vocês esperavam ... não é desta que ela aparece .... Mas não ficaram desiludidas, ficaram?

Bem ... parece que a minha chantagem deu resultado e como eu sou boazinha juro que não torno a fazer chantagem e actualizo rapidamente .... Na realidade não demorei mto .... Um diazinho ... Agora vou agradecer a todas as que cederam á minha chantagem ....  
  
**Rutinha:** Bem contigo o assunto é o mesmo do costume ... Já sabes, as baboseiras que tenho para te dizer digo ao vivo ... Portanto, sê generosa e comenta a minha fic porque o teu capitulo favorito está para chegar...

**Bru:** Parece que não foi desta que Ginny apareceu .... Mas digo uma coisa, não falta muito ... Continue a comentar...

**AnaLe:** Bem D/G .... Só tem lá mais para a frente, mas promento que não se vai desiludir....

**Lindjinha:** Um fax-crucius ?!? ! Um e-mail berrador?!?! O que vale é que eu sou uma autora mto boazinha e por isso actualizo mto rápido ....

**Ginny Riddle:** Vou actualizar o mais rápido possível ... Continue a comentar....

**Valen W. Malfoy:** Ops ... Não era a Ginny, mas prometo que ela não tarda a aparecer ... Continue a comentar....

**Carol Malfoy Potter:** Ainda não foi desta... mas o encontro está próximo ...... Bjxs e Continue a comentar ....

**Fran:** Eu não sou maldosa e como prova disso actualizarei rapidinho ..... Talvez ponha o 9º capitulo amanha, tudo depende da minha boa vontade e dos vossos coments ... Eu sou portuguesa sim ... Até mais ... Bjxs...

**Natalia Malfoy:** Obrigado pelo coment ..... Aqui está o meu mail do msn ... **Carinafernandessousahotmail.com** .......

**Ana Granger:** Obrigado pelo coment ... Eu já tenho a fic totalmente escrita só falta passar para o meu pczinho lerda o ultima capitulo .... Bjxs....  
  
Gostaram de todo este romance? Mas a melhor parte ainda está por vir ...Nos próximos capítulos muita coisa vai acontecer, muita água vai passar por baixo da ponte .... Bem espero que tenham gostado  
  
Agora um trechinho:  
  
_"Continuou à procura e durante as buscas derrubou, sem querer, uma caixinha de madeira clara que estava dentro do armário, espalhando todo o seu conteúdo. -Encontraste Draco?"_

O que será que ele encontrou??? O que vcs acham que é???  
  
Bem desta vez é sem chantagem.... Porque eu sou muito boazinha ... O próximo capitulo deve vir amanhã ou então terça .... Espero pelas vossas reviews.... Bjxs ..... **FUI!!! **


	10. Uma estranha doença

**Capitulo 9  
  
Uma estranha doença**

* * *

**N/A:** Antes de mais neste capítulo eu queria dedicar o Daniell totalmente à _Lindjinha_ .... Uma vez que ela gostou tanto dele .... Agora o capitulo....

* * *

Acordou com o choro insistente do loirinho, pela claridade que havia no quarto podia afirmar que ainda era noite cerrada. Com um movimento de varinha iluminou o quarto fracamente, o suficiente para a permitir chegar até ao berço sem tropeçar em nada.  
Ergueu Daniell nos braços e aconchegou-o de encontro ao seu peito, ele continuava a chorar e Carolina começava a ficar preocupada.  
  
-O que foi meu amor? O que se passa? – Passeava dum lado para o outro, embalando o loirinho.  
  
O choro continuava embora mais fraco. Draco entrou no quarto, sem camisa e completamente despenteado.  
  
-O que aconteceu com ele?  
-Eu não sei, a esta hora não pode ser fome, a fralda foi trocada antes dele dormir.... Sinceramente não sei.  
-Deixa-me tentar – Segurou no pequeno e quase de imediato o choro cessou.  
  
Fixou os olhos rasos de agua do loirinho que lhe sorria.  
  
-Contente agora que me acordas-te? – Perguntou deitando-o no berço.  
  
Deu um longo beijo na morena e preparou-se para sair quando o choro de Daniell se fez ouvir novamente.  
  
-Importas-te que fique aqui? – Perguntou depois de acalmar o loirinho.  
  
A morena acenou negativamente e deitou-se na cama a observar Draco. Daniell continuava a choramingar nos braços do pai.  
  
-O que foi baixinho? O que se passa contigo?  
-Draco eu começo a ficar preocupada, ele não costuma chorar durante a noite, muito menos desta maneira – Disse erguendo-se da cama – e normalmente acalma-se quando lhe pego.  
-Queres tentar outra vez? – Perguntou passando o loirinho para os braços de Carol.  
-Pronto meu amor, está tudo bem agora, eu estou aqui... - O choro do bebé ia diminuindo até cessar de vez.  
  
Andava dum lado para o outro, embalando o pequeno em seus braços, onde acabou por adormecer.  
  
-Adormeceu – Sussurrou a Draco.  
  
Deitou o loirinho cuidadosamente no berço.  
  
-Queres que fique, no caso de ele acordar?  
-Não é preciso Draco – Respondeu caminhando até ele – Tens de trabalhar amanhã, tens de te levantar cedo – Passou a mão na face do loiro e beijou-o suavemente – Eu estou aqui para isso, para cuidar dele, fica descansado.  
-Eu fico – Beijou-a pela última vez e saiu silenciosamente do quarto.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Encontrava-se no seu escritório, ainda estava preocupado com Daniell, embora ele estivesse bem quando saiu de casa. Abstraiu-se dos problemas mergulhando totalmente no telhado. Estava muito concentrado quando foi interrompido pela voz de Carol, que soava da lareira.  
  
-Draco, eu preciso que venhas para casa agora.  
  
No instante seguinte Draco apraratou-se no quarto, ao lado de Carol.  
  
-O que aconteceu? O que foi?  
-É o Daniell, eu não sei o que fazer, ele não para de chorar desde que saíste. Eu tentei de tudo mas não resultou, não quis ir ao St. Mungus sem te avisar.  
  
Draco avançou até ao berço e pegou no loirinho.  
  
-Vamos até ao St. Mungus.  
  
Foram de carro até ao hospital, Daniell sempre a chorar nos braços da morena.  
  
-Tem calma meu amor, vai ficar tudo bem, eu estou aqui, vai ficar tudo bem....  
  
No hospital tiveram de esperar cerca de meia hora para serem atendidos. Uma jovem médica examinou Daniell.  
  
-E então? – Perguntou Draco preocupado.  
-Sinceramente não sei o que lhe dizer Sr. Malfoy.  
-Como assim?  
-O pequeno não tem nada em concreto, não consegui descobrir a razão do choro.  
-Mas e agora? - Carolina parecia ainda mais preocupada do que o loiro.  
-O máximo que posso fazer é indicar uma poção para acalmar as dores que ele possa estar a sentir. É uma poção simples, que deve ser administrada uma vez ao dia. Se o choro continuar deverão voltar com o pequeno.  
-Não há mais nada que possamos fazer? – Perguntou Carol  
-Não, infelizmente não.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Carolina tratava do loirinho, 24 horas sobre 24 horas, sem descanso algum. Daniell exigia muita atenção, por vezes tinha crises de choro que a morena não sabia como lidar.  
  
Draco tinha negligenciado o seu trabalho na empresa para tomar conta do loirinho. Começava a ficar preocupado com o estado de Carol, uma vez que ela não descansava quase nada, no máximo uma hora de dois em dois dias.  
  
-Carol, eu vou mudar o berço do Daniell para o meu quarto.  
-Não! Eu quero ficar perto dele.  
-Carol, escuta, tu estás a ficar igualmente doente, tu não dormes, tu mal comes e isto não pode continuar assim.  
-Mas eu preciso ficar perto dele, ele precisa de mim.  
-Eu sei, mas doente não vais servir de nada, eu só quero o vosso bem.  
-Então muda-te tu, mas não o tires daqui.  
-Tens a certeza que não te importas?  
-Não, desde que não o tires de perto de mim.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Carolina dormia tranquilamente e Draco velava o sono calmo do loirinho. Levantou-se da poltrona e caminhou até à cama, deitou-se e abraçou a morena pela cintura, que se aconchegou no seu peito.  
  
-Daniell... - Murmurou durante o sono.  
  
Draco sorriu e minutos depois dormia abraçado à morena.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Fazia naquela tarde três semanas desde a ida ao hospital. Daniell tinha vindo a melhorar e as doses de poção era cada vez menores.  
  
-Bom dia... - Disse ainda sonolenta.  
-Bom dia linda...  
-O Daniell está melhor?  
-Parece que sim, ainda não chorou hoje e a temperatura está normal.  
-Bom saber... - Disse antes de beijar o loiro demoradamente.  
-O que achas de ires tomar um bom banho enquanto eu peço aos elfos um pequeno-almoço reforçado?  
-"ptima ideia! – Disse erguendo-se e caminhando até à casa de banho – Ate já.  
-Até... - Pegou no loirinho que estava no berço e caminhou até à cozinha para mandar preparar o pequeno-almoço.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Estava sentado no seu escritório a tratar duns papeis da empresa quando ouviu o choro de Daniell. Precipitou-se para o quarto onde encontrou Carol embalando o loirinho.  
  
-Ele já tomou a poção hoje?  
-Não.  
-E onde é que está?  
-No móvel da casa de banho.  
  
Draco caminhou até à casa de banho à procura do frasco com a poção.  
  
-Em que móvel está?  
-No de baixo! – Respondeu.  
-Qual deles?  
-Não me recordo. Procura!  
  
Draco vasculhou os armários em busca da poção.  
  
-Não encontro. -Procura melhor, tem de estar aí!  
  
Continuou à procura e durante as buscas derrubou, sem querer, uma caixinha de madeira clara que estava dentro do armário, espalhando todo o seu conteúdo.

-Encontraste Draco?  
  
** - - - - - Fim do Capitulo 9 - - - - -**

* * *

**N/A:** Aqui está o 9º capitulo ... E mesmo assim não foi desta que ela apareceu ... Mas eu torno a dizer.... Está próximo ..... mais próximo do que possam imaginar....  
  
Os agradecimentos:  
  
**Fran:** Calma .... Como eu disse anteriormente a Ginny está quase a aparecer ...... Até porque a fic só tem 11 capítulos ..... Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo....  
  
**Rute Riddle:** Já sabes o que vai acontecer, não é mesmo? E tá descansada que os dois últimos capítulos são inteiramente dedicados a ti ..... Uma vez que são os melhores ....  
  
**Carol Malfoy Potter:** O reencontro está próximo ... e prometo que não vai haver mais nenhuma cena entre o Draco e a Carol .....  
  
O trechinho do costume:  
  
_"A rapariga voltou-se, pálida como cera e encarou o loiro.  
  
-Draco... eu posso explicar....  
-Eu não quero explicações tuas, eu não quero nada vindo de ti.  
-Mas...  
  
Draco voltou costas à rapariga e entrou na casa de banho fechando a porta violentamente atrás de si. Deixou-se escorregar pela porta, ficando sentado no chão, com a cabeça enterrada entre os joelhos." _

**Bem, espero que tenham gostado .... Comentem ..... Bjxs .... **

** FUI!!!**

** PS: **Não sei quando voltarei a actualizar .... Promento ser o mais rápido possivel .... Até lá ... Bjxs ..... **FUI!!!** .....


	11. A Verdade

**Capitulo 10  
  
A Verdade**

* * *

**N/A:** Este capitulo é dedicado tanto á Rute Riddle como á Carol Malfoy Potter, porque ambas comentam a minha fic regularmente, fazendo de mim uma autora super feliz .... Bigadu por td ....

* * *

-Encontraste Draco?  
  
Draco ergueu-se e caminhou até ao quarto.  
  
-Então? – Perguntou sem se voltar para ele.  
  
_"Virgínia, por mais errado que isto possa parecer, um dia ainda se vai revelar positivo..."  
_  
A voz de Draco soou suave pelo quarto, fazendo com que a morena parasse de embalar o loirinho.  
  
"_E quem sou eu para falar em acontecimentos positivos? Afinal desde que me aproximei de ti que a parte positiva da rua vida desapareceu... e é por isso que eu te vou fazer um pedido.... ou melhor, quero que tomes isto como uma ordem... não me procures... nunca mais... quero que vás ter com a tua família... que digas que eu te enganei, qualquer coisa que os faça voltar atrás... ou pelo menos sê feliz... da forma que conseguires... mas longe de mim..."  
_  
-O que vem a ser isto Carol? – Perguntou cheio de raiva – Ou será que te devo chamar de Virgínia?  
  
A rapariga voltou-se, pálida como cera e encarou o loiro.  
  
-Draco... eu posso explicar....  
-Eu não quero explicações tuas, eu não quero nada vindo de ti.  
-Mas...  
  
Draco voltou costas à rapariga e entrou na casa de banho fechando a porta violentamente atrás de si. Deixou-se escorregar pela porta, ficando sentado no chão, com a cabeça enterrada entre os joelhos. Ficou ali sentado por vários minutos, sem qualquer reacção. Quando se ergueu caminhou até à pequena caixa de madeira que havia derrubado. Ajoelhou-se no chão e começou a verificar o conteúdo desta. Tratava-se de pequenos objectos e fotos antigas pertencentes a Carol, ou melhor a Virgínia. Foto da família Weasley, onde várias cabeças ruivas acenavam alegremente para a foto, outras dela a segurar um bebé ao lado da mulher do Potter, Luna grávida. Fotos dela grávida ao lado de Harry e novamente ao lado de Luna. Depois de ver as fotos continuou a mexer no conteúdo da caixa, onde encontrou o pequeno lenço rosa claro que ele tinha usado para estancar o sangue da sua mão. Olhou para a sua mão direita onde continuava a cicatriz, lembrou-se do que tinha dito à cerca dela, que lhe fazia lembrar Virgínia.  
  
_"-Como é que isto aconteceu? – Perguntou passando o dedo pela cicatriz. _

_-Aula de poções – respondeu simplesmente. _

_-E porque não a tiraste? Existem feitiços para isso. -_

_Lembra-me ela... -Respondeu pondo termo ao assunto."_

Como é que ela poderia ter sido tão falsa, fingir daquela forma, como se não soubesse nada da vida dele. Qual a razão dela estar ali, de ter voltado tanto tempo depois? Então a ficha caiu, juntou tudo, as fotos, Carol, Virgínia e Daniell. -Daniell! – Exclamou, erguendo-se, caminhando em direcção ao quarto.  
  
Nem sinal da ruiva ou morena e muito menos de Daniell.  
  
-Daniell! – Voltou a chamar e nada.  
  
Procurou por toda a casa sem resultados, voltou ao quarto e caminhou até ao roupeiro, abriu-o e deu por falta de algumas roupas dela e outras de Daniell.  
  
-Merda!  
  
Estava desesperado, tinha acabado de descobrir que Carol era nem mais nem menos Virgínia, que Daniell era seu filho com ela e agora eles simplesmente tinham desaparecido. Toda a raiva que sentia antes tinha-se transformado em preocupação pelo estado de Daniell e Virgínia. Tinha de os encontrar, mas por onde começaria? Ele não tinha a mínima ideia. Dirigiu-se para o seu escritório, não soube quanto tempo esteve lá, talvez horas, talvez dias, em busca dum feitiço localizador. Era um feitiço básico mas ele não tinha o que era necessário par o executar, algo que pertencesse à pessoa e que tivesse sido utilizado recentemente. As roupas de Virgínia e Daniell tinham sido lavadas pelos elfos assim como as roupas das camas, que haviam sido trocadas. Fazia três dias que Draco estava trancado naquele escritório, sem dormir, sem comer, sem fazer nada excepto buscar pelo feitiço que o fizesse encontrar Virgínia e Daniell. Ouviu batidas na porta e pensando ser um dos elfos domésticos, gritou para ir embora, mas não foi isso que aconteceu, as batidas continuaram e segundos depois Blaise entrou no escritório. -Zabini, definitivamente não é um bom momento. 

-Tem calma Draco, eu já sei o que se passou.

-Como assim?

-Virgínia, é tenho de admitir que ela é melhor actriz do que podia imaginar mas isso não vem ao caso, eu vim aqui por outro motivo.

-Qual?

-Que tal tomares um banho e vestires uma roupa decente, encontro-te na sala – E saiu sem mais uma palavra.  
  
Draco decidiu seguir o conselho de Blaise, tomou um banho vestiu-se indo encontrar-se com o amigo na cozinha.  
  
-E então? -Come, temos tempo.  
  
Draco comeu algo á pressa e olhou questionadoramente para o amigo.  
  
-Preciso que venhas comigo á empresa.

-Tu vieste aqui para isso? Para ir contigo at à empresa.

-Não te vais arrepender.

-Para o teu bem, espero que não.  
  
Aparatou-se no seu escritório da empresa e Blaise apareceu a seu lado segundos depois.  
  
-Então?  
  
Zabini saiu pela porta de vidro seguido de perto pelo loiro. Caminhou por entre as secretárias até ao pequeno escritório do Potter.  
  
-O que é que o Potter tem a ver para a história? – Perguntou, sem perceber a situação.  
  
Blaise deu ombros e desaparatou-se deixando o loiro parado à porta do escritório de Harry. Bateu e a voz do moreno fez-se ouvir, mandando-o entra.  
  
-Daniell! – Exclamou ao ver o loirinho no colo do rapaz.  
  
Caminhou até Harry e tomou Daniell nos braços, abraçando-o como nunca.  
  
-Estás aqui baixinho... -Sussurrou – Tive saudades tuas....  
  
Ficou uns momentos concentrado no loirinho, abanando-o no ar, a observar o seu sorriso e a ouvir o som das suas gargalhadas.  
  
-A Virgínia? – Perguntou minutos depois, voltando-se para Harry.

-Bem a Gin... Ela não quer falar contigo...

-Como assim ela não quer falar comigo?

-Ela não te quer ver...

-Mas nós temos de falar, eu tenho de a ver, ela...ela é a mãe do meu filho....

-A sério Malfoy, não insistas, ela não te quer ver, ela pediu-me para trazer o Daniell, para estares com ele....

-Harry... - Começou o loiro – Eu tenho de falar com ela – Parecia que ele ia começar a implorar a qualquer momento – Diz-me onde é que ela está...

-Malfoy... eu não sei se devo...

-Por favor – Pediu a custo.

-Tudo bem... ela vai-me matar .... Ela está em minha casa....  
  
Draco saiu disparado do escritório mas voltou segundos depois.  
  
-Potter, onde é a tua casa?  
  
. . . . .  
  
-Harry, a Gin não vai gostar de o ver aqui – Murmurou Luna ao ouvido do marido.

-Confia em mim, é só conversa, aposto que ela não se vai importar – Respondeu igualmente num sussurro.

Draco encontrava-se à porta do quarto da ruiva, prestes a entrar. Bateu levemente à espera da resposta da rapariga.  
  
-Entra – A voz dela soou abafada.  
  
Draco entrou no quarto e caminhou até à cama, onde a ruiva se encontrava, dobrada na posição fetal, por debaixo das cobertas.  
  
-Luna?  
  
O loiro não respondeu, apenas puxou as cobertas até ao nível do pescoço da rapariga.  
  
-Draco? Tu aqui? – Ela parecia ansiosa e ao mesmo tempo amedrontada pela possível reacção do loiro. 

-Porquê Virgínia? Explica-me.

-Draco, não há nada a explicar – Disse cobrindo-se novamente.

-Virgínia não evites, eu quero saber tudo.... Porque é que não me contaste do Daniell?  
  
A ruiva emergiu das cobertas e sentou-se na cama, de frente para Draco.  
  
-Eu descobri que estava grávida dois meses depois daquela noite, dois meses depois daquela carta e o que eu mais queria era contar-te, juro que era, mas tu estavas comprometido com outra. Eu não tinha o direito de estragar aquilo que tu tinhas conseguido enquanto estivemos separados.  
  
Draco ia falar mas a ruiva fez sinal para que ele não a interrompesse.  
  
-Eu estava longe da minha família desde que eles descobriram o que se passou entre nós, eles julgaram-te mal, mas que poderia culpa-los, afinal tu és Draco Malfoy, é natural que agissem assim. O Harry e a Luna foram os únicos que ficaram ao meu lado, desde sempre. Eles ajudaram-me até eu ter o Brian, ou como tu lhe chamas, Daniell, bem eles ajudaram-me até ele nascer, mas eles tinham outras prioridades, a Luna também estava grávida e eles tinham a vida deles para tratar. Eu cuidei dele durante 6 meses, totalmente sozinha, até decidir que ele não poderia continuar a viver assim, não, tendo um pai que lhe poderia dar tudo o que era necessário. Com a ajuda do Harry descobri onde moravas e deixei-o á tua guarda. Não imaginas o quão feliz fiquei quando vos vi naquele parque. Quando o Harry me contou da vossa conversa, dias depois, eu não poderia imaginar situação mais perfeita, eu a tomar conta do Brian 24 horas por dia, senti-lo nos meus braços como antes, era simplesmente perfeito.  
  
-Brian? – Perguntou confuso.

-Brian, Daniell, não é relevante....

-De qualquer maneira, como é que arranjaste essa nova identidade?

-Eu sou metamormaga.

-Meta... quê?

-Metamormaga, ou seja, posso mudar de aparência quando quiser – Disse e segundos depois o seu cabelo estava liso, muito comprido e castanho claro, como o de "Carol" – Só descobri isso quando fiquei grávida do Daniell, todos os dias acordava duma forma diferente – Concluiu voltando ao estado normal – O resto foi fácil, na realidade foi tudo obra do Harry, ele contou- me a tua curiosidade por mim....

-E porque é que não me contaste antes?

-Tinha medo que reagisses como reagiste, tinha medo que ficasses com raiva e eu voltaria a estar sozinha e desta vez sem o Daniell. Tu parecias gostar de mim como Carol e eu não pretendia mudar.

-Eu gostava de ti como Carolina mas amava-te como Virgínia. Não foi fácil para mim deixar-te assim, daquela maneira, tu já estavas sozinha e eu ainda te abandonei mais, mas eu era jovem, não medi as consequências, não pensei que poderia estar a fazer pior ao deixar-te do que ao ficar perto de ti – Passou a mão na face da suave e beijou-a docemente.  
  
Sentiu o gosto salgado das lágrimas durante o beijo e afastou-se o suficiente para a encara.  
  
-Porque choras? – Perguntou limpando as lágrimas com as pontas dos dedos.

-De felicidade – Respondeu antes de tornar a beija-lo.  
  
Draco passou a mão para a nuca dela e inclinou-a sobre a cama, deitando-a, enquanto a beijava. Ficou deitado sobre ela, apoiado nos cotovelos, olhando- a fixamente.  
  
-O que foi?

-Nada, estou só a ver.....

-A ver o quê?

-A ti, tinha saudades do cabelo ruivo... - Disse enrolando algumas mexas ruivas nos dedos.  
  
Agarrou na mão direita do loiro e fixou a cicatriz na palma da mão.  
  
-É verdade aquilo que disseste?

-Que esta cicatriz faz com que eu me lembre de ti?

-Sim.

-Claro Weasley! – Exclamou em tom de brincadeira – Foi a pior poção curativa que alguma vez tomei.  
  
Virgínia fez cara de amuada o que fez o loiro rir. Tornou a beija-la, desta vez duma forma mais envolvente, acariciando todo o seu corpo, tentando tirar a fina camisa de seda que ela vestia. Virgínia por sua vez acariciava o pescoço do loiro com uma das mãos enquanto que com a outra tentava desajeitadamente abrir os botões da camisa. Alguém bateu á porta mas eles simplesmente não ouviram. Harry entrou no quarto e ao constatar que Draco estava por cima de Virgínia aos beijos, saiu sorrateiramente, deixando os dois novamente a sós, que pareciam nem ter reparado na sua presença.  
  
A ruiva conseguiu finalmente desapertar os botões da camisa do loiro, deixando o peito dele totalmente descoberto. Draco retirou a fina camisa de seda que cobria o corpo da ruiva.  
  
-Draco, tem gente lá fora, o Harry, a Luna....  
  
O loiro buscou no bolso das calças a varinha e apontando-a para a porta proferiu um feitiço que a trancou.  
  
Beijavam-se ardentemente, trocando carícias, tentando ao máximo sentir o corpo do outro. Entregaram-se um ao outro como tantas vezes tinham feito, embora aquela vez fosse especial, depois de tanto tempo separados, juntos novamente.

** - - - - - Fim do 10º Capitulo - - - - -**

**N/A:** E então, que tal o grande reencontro? Foi bom? Romântico suficiente? Ou romântico de mais?  
  
Bem ... em primeiro lugar eu queria avisar que não sei quando colocarei na net o ultimo capitulo ... sim só há mais um ... bem eu ainda não o passei para o computador e não sei quando o farei ... ele já está escrito ... mas km eu o estava a escrever num caderno e o caderno acabou o fim ficou um pouco frouxo ... tipo .... Viveram felizes para sempre ... então estou a tentar melhora- lo e para isso levo algum tempo ... fora o tempo de o passar... Bem, mas chega de tretas ... vamos aos agradecimentos .....  
  
Bem, bem ... aqui vão eles ....  
  
**Rute Riddle:** Pois é gaja.... Bigadu por comentares ... isto tudo pk tu és uma sócia da paleta... este capitulo é dedicado a ti ... e o próximo também .... Bjxs...  
  
**Carol Malfoy Potter:** Tudo está bem, quando acaba bem .... Aqui está um capítulo dedicado a ti... Este é dedicado a ti porque tu sempre soubeste que era a Ginny e em quase todos os capítulos que comentaste o disseste ... Portanto aqui está o penúltimo capítulo ... É obvio que eles ficariam juntos ... eu não tinha a coragem para os separar .... Bjxs ....  
  
**LinDjinhA:** Ah ... que bom que eu sirvo de inspiração para alguma coisa, e é ainda melhor saber que se serve de inspiração a uma escritora tão boa ... Espero mm que essa sua fic tenha um final feliz .....ou não sei se aguento....  
  
**Lullaby:** Obrigado por comentar ... aqui está o penúltimo capitulo ... o último, como já disse, não sei quando vou colocar ... mas prometo que o farei assim que me for possível ....  
  
Mais uma vez obrigado por lerem .... E já agora não custa nada comentar .... Afinal este é o penúltimo capítulo .... Gostava de saber o que acharam .... Portanto... antes de carregarem na **X** do canto superior direito carreguem no botãozinho roxo do canto inferior esquerdo ..... Escrevam qualquer coisa nem que seja só "Eu li" ... porque isso é importante para mim .... Bem vou indo .... E até ao ultimo e derradeiro capitulo .... Bjxs ... **FUI!!!!**


	12. Final Feliz

**Capitulo 11  
  
Final feliz**

* * *

**N/A:** Dedico este capitulo ás minhas leitoras favoritas ... que me enchem de reviews ... Rute Riddle e Carol Malfoy Potter ... Bjxs....

* * *

Voltaram para casa mais felizes do que nunca. Estavam finalmente juntos, juntos como nunca deviam ter deixado de estar.  
Draco ainda a abraçava, com, medo que tudo aquilo não passasse dum sonho.  
  
-Temos de fazer umas mudanças por aqui – Disse assim que entraram no quarto de Daniell – Vou pedir aos elfos para mudarem as tuas coisas para o meu quarto, assim como o berço do Daniell.  
  
Virgínia deitou o loirinho no berço e voltou para junto de Draco, abraçando-o novamente.  
  
-Temos tempo – Disse beijando o loiro levemente.  
-O que é que achas de jantar-mos fora?  
-E o Daniell, eu não queria chatear o Blaise novamente....  
-Eu falo com a minha mãe, de certo que ela não se vai importa.  
-Sendo assim tudo bem.  
-Já volto.  
  
Draco pegou no loirinho e desceu até ao carro, que dirigiu até à mansão Malfoy. Deixou Daniell ao cuidado de Narcisa, e para seu desagrado, aos cuidados de Sirius.  
  
Quando chegou a casa Virgínia estava no quarto do Daniell, acabada de sair do banho, enrolada numa toalha felpuda. Caminhou até ela e abraçou-a por trás, o que a fez tremer. Começou a beijar delicadamente o pescoço desnudo e molhado da rapariga, causando-lhe arrepios.  
  
-Draco.... Pára .... – Pediu num tom de voz manhoso.  
-Queres mesmo que pare? – Perguntou num tom provocativo, mordendo levemente o pescoço alvo da rapariga.  
-Não.... mas está a ficar tarde....tenho de me arranjar – Respondeu, desenvencilhando-se a custo, dos braços do loiro.  
-E é por isso mesmo que eu estou aqui....  
-Desculpa a minha ignorância, mas como é que tu, beijando o meu pescoço, me vais ajudar a arranjar mais depressa?  
-Já vais ver.... – Saiu do quarto e voltou segundos depois com um saco na mão.  
-E isso é? – Perguntou confusa.  
  
Draco tirou do saco um longo vestido negro que Virgínia experimentou imediatamente.  
  
-O que é que achas? – Perguntou dando uma pequena volta á frente dele.  
-Linda, como sempre – Acrescentou, a sorrir.  
  
Era um vestido negro até ao tornozelo, bastante leve, prendia delicadamente ao pescoço e era de frente única, deixando as costas da rapariga totalmente descobertas.  
  
-Moreno ou ruivo? – Perguntou, referindo-se ao cabelo, já seco graças a um feitiço.  
-Surpreende-me – Disse apenas. Beijou-a delicadamente e saiu do quarto logo em seguida.  
  
Caminhou até ao seu quarto, tomou um longo banho e vestiu um dos seus melhores fatos, todo negro, incluindo a camisa. Deixou os cabelos caídos sem gel, e caminhou até á sala para encontrar Virgínia.  
Ela andava dum lado para o outro, fazendo esvoaçar levemente o vestido. Uma cascata de cabelos ruivos encaracolados ondulava levemente, cobrindo parte das suas costas.  
Ela sorriu-lhe e ele sorriu de volta, um sorriso lindo que depois de tanto tempo ainda fazia com que os seus joelhos tremessem.  
  
-Vamos? - Perguntou ansiosa.  
-Claro – Pegou na mão dela e juntos saíram do apartamento, caminhando até ao carro.  
  
Draco dirigia em silêncio, olhando de quando em quando para a ruiva a seu lado. Depressa chegaram ao restaurante. Draco tinha preferido não se aparatar, mantendo assim um clima de surpresa.  
  
-É lindo – Murmurou a ruiva ao seu ouvido assim que entraram no tal restaurante.  
  
Era um local simplesmente maravilhoso, todo decorado em tons claros e dourados. No grande espaço estavam dispostas várias mesas, afastadas umas das outras, maioritariamente ocupadas por casais.  
  
-Tu mereces muito mais.... – Murmurou de volta, enquanto eram encaminhados para uma das mesas.  
  
Jantaram calmamente, falando sobre vários assuntos, sem importância alguma. Enquanto esperavam pela sobremesa, Virgínia pousou a mão direita sobre a mesa, que Draco suavemente cobriu com a sua.  
  
-Amo-te – Sussurrou, fixando os olhos azuis dele.  
-Eu também te amo... – Murmurou de volta, apertando mais a mão dela -...muito.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Estava deitado, com Virgínia em seus braços, adormecida com a cabeça no seu peito. Abraçava-a fortemente, mantendo-a bem junto a si, era o seu anjo, o seu tesouro e agora que estavam juntos ele não ia deixar que nada nem ninguém o separasse dela e do seu filho. Só agora, quase dois meses depois de estarem realmente juntos é que Draco percebeu o quanto amava aquela mulher. Ela era tudo para ele, ele poderia ficar horas a olhar para ele, a velar o seu sono, sem nunca se cansar, podia ficar dias e dias só a contemplar o seu sorriso doce ou a fixar os profundos olhos castanhos.  
  
Lá estava ela, adormecida nos seus braços, respirando tranquilamente. Imaginou o que estaria ela a sonhar, se por ventura era ele que ela via, enquanto sorria durante o sonho. Beijou de leve a face rosada fazendo com que ela se remexesse levemente, voltando-se para ele e aconchegando-se nos seus braços.  
  
-Bom dia... - Murmurou, ainda com a face enterrada no peito descoberto dele.  
-Bom dia dorminhoca... - Respondeu num tom carinhoso.  
-O Daniell ainda não acordou?  
-Não.... Parece que saiu á mãe .... – Disse beijando-a de uma forma apaixonada em seguida.  
-É dia de Natal, o que é que vamos fazer hoje?  
-Tenho uma surpresa para ti....  
-A sério? O que é? – Perguntou empolgada.  
-Não te vou dizer.... Tens de esperar até á hora do jantar.  
-Mas isso é injusto – Parecia uma criança prestes a fazer birra.  
-A vida é injusta Weasley....- Disse num tom meio profético, tentando manter uma cara séria.  
-Falou o grande Malfoy... - Levantou-se ainda emburrada e caminhou até ao berço de Daniell, que ficava ao lado da cama de casal. Deparou-se com loirinho sorridente.  
  
-Bom dia meu amor – Disse erguendo o pequeno no ar – Vamos ao banho? – Perguntou ao que Daniell respondeu com uma gargalhada.  
  
Entrou na banheira cheia de água morna e começou a dar banho ao loirinho. Ele chapinhava na água enquanto ela lavava os caracóis loiros. O loirinho estava sentado sobre os seus joelhos enquanto ela lavava os cabelos ruivos. Depois do banho tomado saiu da banheira enrolando o pequeno numa toalha felpuda. Com alguma dificuldade, pois ainda segurava no Daniell, envolveu o seu corpo numa toalha branca e saiu da casa de banho.  
Deitou o loirinho na cama de casal enquanto buscava as roupinhas dele no roupeiro. Draco continuava deitado na cama e sorria com a cena, era sempre assim, cada vez que a observava não conseguia evitar de sorrir.  
Após vestir o pequeno passou-o para os braços do pai e caminhou de novo ao grande roupeiro, a fim de escolher uma roupa para si mesma.  
  
-Veste uma das saias pretas – Aconselhou Draco.  
-Tens razão – Vestiu uma saia preta pelo joelho e uma blusa branca colada ao corpo.  
-E tu, não te vais arranjar? – Perguntou tomando Daniell nos braços.  
-Vou agora mesmo – Ergueu-se, beijou a ruiva e encaminhou-se para a casa de banho para tomar um banho bem demorado.  
  
Virgínia caminhou até á sala com o loirinho, sentou-se no sofá, sentando o pequeno no seu colo. Cerca de meia hora depois Draco apareceu na sala.  
  
-Já tomas-te o pequeno-almoço? – Perguntou.  
-Não, estava á tua espera.  
  
Fizeram a refeição na sala, juntos, depois da ruiva ter alimentado o loirinho.  
  
-Vamos?  
-Vamos onde Draco? – Perguntou confusa.  
-Surpresa – O loiro ajudou-a a vestir o casaco e depois de agasalharem bem Daniell saíram de casa.  
-Vamos de carro?  
-Não, vamos a pé.  
  
Caminharam juntos, Draco carregava Daniell num dos braços e a sua mão livre estava dada com a da ruiva.  
-Onde estamos?  
-Não reconheces o local? – Perguntou abraçando-a pela cintura.  
  
Estavam no jardim onde Draco tinha visto pela primeira vez a Carol.  
  
-Está diferente.  
  
As árvores estavam despidas, algumas folhas rolavam no chão, ao sabor do vento, a neve cobria o pavimento transformando o jardim num enorme cartão de Natal. Passearam pelo jardim, abraçados, aproveitando o raro sol de Inverno.  
  
Voltaram a casa, Virgínia corada do frio, assim como Daniell.  
  
-E o que é que vamos fazer agora? – Perguntou depois de despir o casaco.  
-Biscoitos de Natal! – Exclamou animada.  
-Biscoitos de Natal Virgínia? – Perguntou descrente.  
-Sim! – Respondeu com os olhos a brilhar.  
-Fazer o quê..... – Deu ombros fazendo a ruiva rir.  
-Vamos trocar de roupa.  
  
Após a troca de roupa os três foram para a cozinha. Virgínia dispensou os elfos domésticos e começou a retirar os ingredientes dos armários.  
  
-Temos mesmo de fazer isto? – Perguntou Draco, muito pouco convencido daquilo que estava a fazer, na realidade ele parecia contrariado.  
-Deixa de ser chato Draco.  
  
Um pouco relutante ele começou a ajudar a ruiva. Ele segurava no loirinho enquanto a ruiva misturava os ingredientes numa enorme taça.  
  
Aquilo tudo era muito chato para ele, "Cozinha é para as mulheres" era o que ele dizia, mas não conseguia negar nada á sua ruivinha.  
Estava muito distraído nos seus pensamentos, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa da cozinha, enquanto segurava Daniell, quando sentiu algo a atingir a sua face e em seguida uma nuvem de pó branco espalhou-se á sua volta.  
  
Ouviu o riso de Virgínia, um riso absolutamente delicioso, como o de uma criança que acabara de pregar uma partida. Ela riu ainda mais quando ele ergueu a cabeça e a encarou com um olhar assassino.  
  
-Escusas de fazer essa cara.... Eu não tenho medo.....  
-Mas devias ter .... Devias ter muito medo ..... – Na boca dele formou-se um sorriso malvado, como se ele estivesse a planear algo.  
  
Pegou num punhado de farinha do pacote e mandou-o na direcção da ruiva, que ficou totalmente branca.  
  
Em poucos minutos a cozinha estava totalmente coberta de farinha assim como Draco, Virgínia e Daniell.  
  
-Não sobrou muito para ir ao forno – Disse pegando na taça que continha a massa.  
-A culpa é tua, quem te mandou fazer isto á maneira muggle?  
-A culpa é tua Draco, quem mandou começar a guerra, até o Daniell ficou sujo, e ele já tinha tomado banho.  
-Oh claro! Eu é que comecei! A farinha que atingiu a minha cara em primeiro lugar foi só um produto da minha imaginação, certo?  
-Certíssimo – Disse passando as pontas dos dedos na massa dos biscoitos e de seguida na cara do loiro, que segurava Daniell.  
  
-Tu tens noção do que acabaste de fazer, Weasley? – Perguntou num falso tom de ameaça.  
  
Ela fingiu-se de assustada e recuou ficando totalmente encostada á mesa. Draco, com a mão livre, passou os dedos na taça que estava em cima da mesa e lambuzou os lábios da ruiva, beijando-a de seguida. Parou de a beijar quando sentiu algo a escorrer-lhe pela face.  
  
-Virgínia Weasley! – Exclamou passando os dedos no lado esquerdo da sua face, agora completamente coberta pela massa doce.  
  
Ela ria com a figura do loiro.  
  
-Oh não! .... Tu não vais fazer isso .... Draco não... – Começou a lamentar, quando viu o loiro a colocar a mão aberta na taça.  
  
Ele aproximou-se da ruiva e passou a mão desde a testa dela até ao queixo, deixando-a coberta de massa.  
  
-Weasley, nunca te disseram que com um Malfoy não se brinca? –Perguntou a rir – Acho que agora é uma boa altura para ires tomar banho – Disse passando-lhe o Daniell que ria com o comportamento dos pais.  
  
. . . . .  
  
-Já está – Informou voltando á sala – Dorme como um anjo....  
  
Sentou-se no sofá, aconchegando-se nos braços do loiro.  
  
-Não me vais dizer qual é a surpresa, pois não? – Perguntou enquanto o loiro se entretinha a beijar-lhe o pescoço.  
-Não... - Respondeu parando por uns segundos, e voltando depois da resposta.  
-E eu vou gostar?  
-É esse o objectivo... – Respondeu depois de mudar a direcção dos seus beijos, do pescoço para a orelha dela.  
-E não me vais dar nem uma pista?  
-Nem por isso.... – Disse por fim, tornando a beija-la.  
  
Ela voltou-se para ele, deitando-se no sofá, e beijou-o apaixonadamente.  
  
-Isso não me vai convencer... - Disse com um sorriso nos lábios.  
  
Ela bufou e tornou a voltar-se ficando outra vez encostada ao peito dele.  
  
. . . . .  
  
-Onde vamos? – Perguntou quando ele mandou que ela trocasse de roupa.  
-Jantar á casa do Potter.  
-Era essa a surpresa? – Perguntou desanimada.  
-Era.  
-Podias ter dito antes, com tanto mistério que fizeste estava á espera de algo grandioso.  
  
O loiro riu e segurou no Daniell enquanto a ruiva se vestia.  
  
-Puseste no carro os presentes do Harry e da Luna?  
-Sim.  
-Por falar em presentes, ainda não te dei o meu.  
  
Caminhou até à mesinha de cabeceira donde retirou duas caixinhas de veludo negro.  
  
-Uma é tua outra é do Daniell.  
  
Beijou-o suavemente e entregou-lhe a caixa mais comprida. Draco retirou da caixa uma fina corrente de ouro com uma pequena medalha em forma de "D", que colocou ao pescoço. Da outra caixa Virgínia tirou uma corrente idêntica que colocou no pescoço do Daniell.  
  
-Agora já podemos ir – Disse olhando-se uma ultima vez no espelho.  
  
Desceram até ao carro, Draco abriu a porta do lado de Virgínia, dando- lhe passagem e antes de fecha a porta tirou do bolço das calças uma faixa de tecido negro.  
  
-O que é isso? – Perguntou confusa.  
-É assim tão difícil de perceber? É uma venda.  
-Mas Draco.... Uma venda?  
-Sim uma venda – Colocou-lhe a venda sobre os olhos e entrou no carro. que dirigiu até à casa do Harry.  
  
-Já posso tirar a venda? -Não. -Ainda falta muito? -Não.  
  
Virgínia parecia uma criança, perguntando a Draco de cinco em cinco segundos se faltava muito para chegar.  
  
-Chegamos? – Perguntou novamente, sentindo o carro a abrandar. -Sim – Pegou no Daniell e ajudou a ruiva a sair do carro. -Finalmente. Será que agora posso tirar a venda? – Perguntou.  
  
Ele bufou duma forma engraçada que fez Virgínia rir. Abraçou-a pela cintura como tinha feito no jardim e ajudou-a a entrar no prédio.  
  
-Quatro degraus – Avisou.  
  
Entraram numa espécie de elevador e subiram até ao andar de Harry.  
  
Virgínia notou que havia bastante barulho no átrio mas assim que Draco bateu á porta o barulho cessou. Ela ouviu a porta a abrir-se e de seguida a voz do Harry.  
  
-Entrem, estávamos á vossa espera.  
  
Virgínia estava cada vez mais impaciente, ouviu a porta a fechar-se e sentiu Draco a encaminha-la para aquilo que ela reconheceu como sendo a sala. Havia uma agitação estranha na sala mas o silêncio mantinha-se, contribuindo ainda mais para a ansiedade da ruiva. Sentiu Draco a abraça-la com mais força, aproximando-a mais do seu corpo.  
  
-Draco já posso tirar a venda? – Perguntou em tom baixo e nervoso. -Podes – Respondeu simplesmente.  
  
Tirou a venda e ficou pasma, sem conseguir articular uma palavra. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes sem nada dizer.  
  
-Então maninha, estás assim tão contente por nos ver?  
  
Toda a sua família estava ali, todos os seus irmãos e os seus pais. Fred avançava para ela de braços abertos, abraçou-a e em seguida levantou-a no ar, como fazia quando eram crianças. Seguiram-se George, Percy, Charlie e Bill, que a abraçaram de forma tão entusiástica como Fred. Ron avançou para ela de forma indecisa mas acabou por abraça-la como os outros. Virgínia ainda estava em estado de choque, não muito certa do que devia fazer. Os seus pais avançaram para ela e abraçaram-na, um de cada lado.  
  
-Desculpa – Murmurou Molly ao ouvido da filha.  
  
Lágrimas começaram a correr da face das duas.  
  
–Eu errei ... nós erramos....  
-Está esquecido.... – Era Natal, e depois de tanto tempo a única coisa que ela queria era estás junto da sua família novamente.  
  
Apesar das lágrimas que marcavam a sua face Virgínia sorria, sorria mais do que nunca e toda a sua felicidade estava estampada no seu rosto.  
Abraçou Draco pelo pescoço e beijou-o fervorosamente.  
  
-Amei a surpresa.... – Disse enquanto ele limpava as lágrimas das bochechas rosadas.  
-Ainda bem.... Mas a surpresa não era bem esta.....  
-Como assim, não era bem esta?  
-Na realidade esta era parte da surpresa, a melhor parte vem no fim.....  
-Mal posso esperar.  
  
Harry encaminhou-os para a sala de jantar onde uma enorme mesa estava posta.  
Falavam alegremente durante a refeição até que Virgínia decidiu falar.  
  
-Então e as vossas famílias? Não me digam que eu sou irmã de seis solteirões....  
-Que é isso, maninha? Não confias nas nossas capacidades de conquista? – Perguntou George, fazendo-se de ofendido.  
-Não é isso ... é que está tudo tão desacompanhado....  
-Bem, eu faço o relatório completo das noivas e namoradas – Disponibilizou-se Charlie – A noiva do Bill ficou no Egipto, ferias de Natal com a família dela; A Kate e a Angelina, as namoradas ali dos conquistadores, estão num estágio para os Chudley Cannons portanto não puderam vir. A mulher do Percy, a Penélope, foi visitar os pais, e bem, a Fleur está em França, com a família.  
  
-E tu Ron? – Perguntou curiosa, vendo as orelhas do irmão a ficarem muito vermelhas.  
-Ah... Bem o caso ali do Ron é diferente.... – Começou George.  
-Sim.... Digamos que ele não tem muito jeito com as mulheres – Continuou Fred.  
-Hei! Não é nada disso! – Exclamou em sua defesa – É só que....  
-Ele tem medo da Hermione! – Exclamaram os gémeos ao mesmo tempo, fazendo todos os presentes rir, incluindo Draco.  
-Conta lá essa história.... – Pediu entre risos.  
-Nós contamos – Disseram os gémeos – Ora bem, o Ron é aquela coisa, primeiro que desate é um custo, e se não fosse pela Hermione eles ainda não estavam noivos... – Disse Fred.  
-Sim, porque ele só a pediu em casamento quando soube que ela ia passar as férias de Natal com a família na Bulgária.... – Concluiu George.  
  
Virgínia riu, lembrando-se dos ciúmes que Ron tinha da Hermione sempre que ela falava no Krum.  
  
Continuaram a conversar até ao final da refeição. Assim que terminaram o jantar caminharam até á sala. Virgínia sentou-se num dos sofás ao lado de Draco, que segurava o loirinho.  
  
-Atenção! – Exclamou enquanto todos falavam animadamente, fazendo com que toda a sala ficasse em silêncio – Alguém poderia segurar no Daniell por um momento?  
  
Molly esticou os braços e Draco passou-lhe o loirinho. Draco voltou- se para Virgínia e fez com que ela se levantasse do sofá. Ele baixou-se á sua frente, apoiando-se num dos joelhos, segurando na sua mão direita.  
  
-Virgínia Weasley, aceitas casar comigo? – Perguntou muito sério.  
  
A ruiva em vez de responder atirou-se nos braços do loiro derrubando- o no chão. Draco riu e beijou-a.  
  
-Atenção aos menores – Disse um dos gémeos.  
  
Ergueram-se e Draco colocou a aliança de ouro branco no dedo da ruiva.  
  
-Eu amo-te, sabias? – Sussurrou ao ouvido da ruiva.  
-Eu também te amo, muito......  
  
Uniram-se num beijo apaixonado, como que selando o amor e o compromisso que significava aquela aliança.  
  
Virgínia sentia-se completa, feliz, tinha Draco, o seu filho e a sua família, que mais podia ela desejar?  
  
Ergueu a mão direita, mostrando a todos a aliança brilhante no seu dedo. Tomou Daniell nos braços e tornou a aproximar-se de Draco. Ele abraçou-a por trás cruzando as mãos sobre o ventre da rapariga e apoiando o seu queixo no ombro dela, sorrindo mais do que nunca.  
  
Virgínia passou a melhor noite da sua vida assim, a sorrir, junto da sua família, do seu filho e do seu futuro marido.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Draco e Virgínia casaram-se, continuando a viver no antigo apartamento de Draco, até Daniell fazer três anos, altura em que Virgínia descobriu estar grávida. Mudaram-se para uma casa maior assim que Halley nasceu. Era uma linda menina, ruivinha e com os olhos azuis-claros. Draco tornou-se um pai ainda mais babado, passando cada vez menos tempo no escritório e cada vez mais tempo em casa, com os seus dois filhos e com a sua mulher.  
  
Draco deixou a sua parte da empresa ao encargo de Blaise, que acabou por casar com Nicolle, a secretária pessoal do loiro.  
  
Harry e Luna foram pais pela segunda vez tendo mais uma menina, a qual chamaram Hanna.  
  
Ron marcou a data de casamento com Hermione assim que ela voltou da Bulgária e agora é pai de dois gémeos, o William e o Marck.  
  
Fred e George deixaram de ser os eternos conquistadores para firmarem compromisso com Kate e Angelina respectivamente.  
  
Charlie mora na França e é pai duma linda menina chamada Camille.  
  
Bill continua a namorar com a rapariga egípcia, não arriscando no casamento.  
  
Percy continuou o mesmo chato de sempre e a sua personalidade só mudou após o nascimento do seu primeiro filho, Eric, que o tornou num pai completamente babado.  
  
A Lavander Brown, como má da fita, ficou sozinha com os seus 20 % das acções das empresas.  
  
Pode dizer-se que, tal como num conto de fadas, viveram felizes para sempre....  
  
** - - - - - Fim - - - - -**

* * *

**N/A: **Pois é depois de tanto tempo chegou o tão esperado fim ... Ok, não foi assim tão esperado, mas o que interessa é que chegou .... É com pena minha que a fic acaba por aqui .... Já estava acostumada a escrever nela .... Mas tudo tem um fim ... até a minha fic .... Queria agradecer a todos os que leram e comentaram ....É muito importante para mim saber que alguém lê o que eu escrevo ... dá-me animo para continuar .... E a todos vocês, muito obrigado ..... Não seria justo se não fizesse agradecimentos individuais, porque todos contribuíram para esta fic, de formas diferentes ... Então primeiro aos que comentaram o capitulo passado:  
  
**Carol Malfoy Potter:** Pois é .... A comentadora mais assídua que tive ... é óptimo receber os teus comentários ... Saber que alguém lê a nossa fic sempre que ela é actualizada é maravilhoso ... Também acho que eles ficam bem por demais juntos ... E é assim que eles acabam, juntos e felizes... Então o que é que achaste do final? .... Bjokas  
  
**Valen W. Malfoy:** Claro que era ela ... D/G sempre ... Espero que tenhas gostado do final ... Mtos Bjxs...  
  
**Lullaby:** Obrigado pelo elogio .... Espero que tenhas gostado do final .... Jokas....  
  
**Rutinha:** ... Ah pois é .... Tu que viste esta fic a crescer como todas as outras ... Pois é ... Tu foste a minha fonte de inspiração por assim dizer .... Tavas smp a ler o que eu escrevia e por vezes ajudavas com ideias tuas .... Pois bem este é o fim, não como tu o leste mas melhorado ... O que é que achaste? ....  
  
**Taty: **Obrigado pelo comentário no capitulo anterior .... È bom saber que também gostaste da _"Charmed"_ .... Espero que tenhas gostado do final desta ... Jinhuxs  
  
**Liddy-Malfoy:** Obrigada pelo elogio .... Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo final .... Quando colocares a tua fic na net manda-me um e-mail ... para que a possa ler ... Bjxs  
  
**Franinha Malfoy:** Brigado pelo comentário ... Como deu para perceber ficou Daniell ... eu fiquei por demais apegada ao nome ... no principio pensei até em trocar mas não fui capaz .... Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo final ... Bjinux ...  
  
**LinDjinhA:** Brigado pelos comentários tão queridos ....

..........

Pois é agora o agradecimento geral.... A todas as que tem vindo a ler a minha fic .... Além das que nomeei em cima agradeço a:  
  
**Fran; Ana Granger Natalia Malfoy; Ginny Riddle; AnaLe; bru; VChrisV; Annie Bella;  
**  
Então fico por aqui ... Agradecendo mais uma vez a todas as que comentaram e a todos os que leram e não comentaram ....  
  
Sem mais nada de especial para dizer vou indo .... Ah! Se me quiserem adicionar no Msm utilizem o e-mail _**Carinafernandessousahotmail.com**_ .... Caso contrário, qualquer outro e-mail mandem para _**Kikafelton87hotmail.com  
**_  
** Agora sim é de vez .... Bjxs a todos ... FUI!!!**


End file.
